


Fixing the Present

by arsonists_oceans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Baby Tony, Bad Team Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Daddy Steve, Daddy Thor, Diapers, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Infantilism, Insecure Tony, Little Headspace, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Clint Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Thor, Steve Tries, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, at first, eventually, little Tony, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonists_oceans/pseuds/arsonists_oceans
Summary: The Avengers return to the tower and try to fix their broken relationship with the little they abandoned. Though nothing is ever that easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been reading a lot of nonsexual age play stories, and I just HAD to write one of my own. It's Ultron divergence because Vision was never created, so Jarvis is still Tony's AI.
> 
> Quick little note here.  
> Caregivers can be daddies, mommies, uncles, and aunts  
> Neutrals aren't caregivers or littles  
> Littles are of course littles

Pepper watched in contentment as Thor played with Tony on the floor, the blocks they had played with forgotten as Thor tickled Tony till tears were in his eyes. Pepper loved to hear Tony giggling and laughing. Tony started to do a lot more smiling. In all honesty, all of it was thanks to Thor and Bruce. Before they arrived at the tower, Tony was a wreck. The Accords and the “War” had made of mess of him. He had horrible nightmares and cried constantly. He called out to Steve in his sleep. Pepper knew it was the little side of him missing his daddy.

 

Pepper was lucky in putting Tony in his little headspace. Tony had stayed in his big headspace for weeks when dealing with the Accords, causing him to have classification sickness. It was unhealthy for a little too stay big for too long. Pepper also knew a little needed his daddy. The lost connection he had with Steve was traumatic for him.

 

Pepper sometimes visualized Steve’s violent death at her hands, the little he claimed to love, the family that claimed to love Tony abandoned him the first chance they got. The team knew the dangers of a little being big for too long, yet they didn’t care.

 

The bots, and Jarvis seemed to help for a time. Tony still visited them and stayed in their presence, but it wasn’t with the same excitement he use to have before the team left. There were also SI things that needed to be handled; Pepper couldn’t handle a little and a company at the same time. She’d give the company up to stay with Tony, but she knew Tony cared about the company when he was big too much.

 

Then Thor had come back; it was a Godsend. He was confused slightly at the state of Tony; Pepper had to explain what neutrals, caregivers, and little were. Apparently, they didn’t have such classification in Asgard; it was a “Midgardian” thing. Though Thor was more than eager to learn he wanted to help Tony in any way he could.

 

Pepper showed him how to get the milk ready and change a diaper. Pepper was surprised at how fast he learned, with him not ever having experience with little before. When Pepper was sure, Thor was comfortable enough he allowed him to interact with Tony. Once Thor got the go-ahead he had walked into the common room and swiftly picked little Tony up. Tony had stared at Thor nonplussed, confused at being picked up so abruptly.

 

Pepper knew Tony loved to be held and picked up, but Pepper could only do the former because she wasn’t strong enough to hold Tony. Thor had pulled the bag out from behind him Pepper had given him. In it were blocks, legos, and cars. Thor had set Tony down and showed him the toys and encouraged him to play. It Tony a bit to relax around Thor enough to enjoy his play time. Tony began laughing uncontrollably when Thor smashed two cars together.

 

Pepper had hated to break them up, but Tony needed to be bathed and fed and put to bed. Tony had shyly asked if Thor could be with him when it was time to eat. Thor had been ecstatic that Tony wanted him there. Pepper was now able to leave and manage SI now that she knew Tony was in safe hands. She was surprised to return one day and see Bruce on the floor with Tony and Thor playing.

 

Though that had been weeks ago, now he was attached to Thor at the hip. Bruce fed him and took him down to the workshop when he was big and little, while Thor took care of everything else. With Thor and Bruce, the nightmares had disappeared, and he was happy.

 

Pepper sighed in annoyance as her phone rang again. No doubt was calling to discuss the Avengers and their return. She had managed to ignore all his calls through Jarvis, but she knew she couldn’t avoid him forever. There would be rules if she allowed them back, there was no way she wouldn’t let them mess up Tony’s happiness.

 

“What?” Pepper said irritably.

 

“About time you answered Miss. Potts.” Fury said. Pepper could hear the annoyance in his voice; he had called at least thirty times in last month, Pepper never answered; more focused on Tony.

 

“You’re lucky I’m answering now, so cut to the chase.”

 

“It’s time Miss. Potts. The Avengers can’t be the Avengers if they're in two different parts of the world.”

 

“Tony is-“

 

“Yes he’s little, and hurt, but Jarvis has been sending me reports on his wellbeing. He has support and is healing. You and I both know that how the Avengers feel about each other is unimportant. There is a bigger picture.” Fury stated.

 

“They hurt him!” Pepper yelled. After all, he’s done for them! They wouldn’t even be getting back into the damn country if it wasn’t for him!”

 

In the back of her mind, she knew everything Fury was saying was practical. He was undoubtedly a man of practicality and had even flown to Wakanda to chew the Avengers out. He also came to the Tower to chew Tony out as well, but Pepper wasn’t having any of that.

 

Pepper glanced over to Tony and Thor and saw Tony was now watching her intently sucking every now and again on the pacifier hanging out of his mouth. When he was in his little headspace, he wasn’t very perceptive of the things going on around him. If Tony were big, he would have caught on to the fact Pepper was talking to Fury. Tony could only realize she was yelling.

 

“Why Pep yell Thor?” Tony asked softly.

 

“Because little one, people can be worrisome.” Thor knew talking about the Avengers made Tony sad and the opposite of the giggly and happy baby he usually was.

 

Thor saw Tony was quickly losing interest in the toys he had laid around him; Thor decided to use a trick that always managed to put Tony in a happy headspace.

 

“Little one did I ever tell you about the Yaoi Guai of Asgard? Beautiful but ferocious beast, but if you don’t want to hear about it..” Thor said, pretending to walk away. It worked like magic; Tony had his arms up rapidly opening and closing his hands.

 

“No, no, no tell me, Thor. Tell me!”

 

Thor happily obliged Tony’s request to be picked up, he lifted him in his arms and sat on the couch. Tony was always fascinated with anything related to Asgard. Thor had promised to take Tony there one day.

 

“Now the Yaoi is one of the most dangerous beasts on Asgard. It even gives the Warriors Three and I a hard battle when hunting. It a deep prune colored coat, the rabid ones are white and patchy. Great big long claws to swipe at prey.”

 

Tony was absolutely engrossed in the Story, following Thor's hand movement as he talked.

 

“The Yaoi have large teeth for biting too,” Thor said then delivered messy kisses to Tony’s face, who in turn swiped his face. “Beast don’t kiss people Thor!”

 

Tony didn’t see Bruce walk in, but he felt the light kiss on the back of his head. “Are you talking about the Yaoi Guai?” Bruce asked, sitting on the couch next to Tony. “Yeah Uncle Bruce! They have long claws and really sharp teeth!” Tony said excitedly.

 

“I-If I get big can we go see them, please?” Tony asked shyly, pressing his face into Thor’s armor, he was always shy to ask for things. Tony gave Thor the puppy dog eyes, who wasn’t immune to it like Bruce was.

 

“First off what did we discuss about headspaces?” Bruce asked. Tony sighed and began playing with Thor’s cape, something he did if he was either annoyed or anxious. Bruce figured he was the former.

“Don’t fight headspaces, don’t force headspaces and don’t resist headspaces.”

 

It could be weeks before he was big again. He’d never see Asgard now.

Bruce was about to praise him for remembering, but Pepper came over looking grim. Bruce knew it was probably about the Avengers return to the tower. Luckily Bruce and Thor had been preparing Tony for this.

“Sweetie, can you look at me?” Pepper asked Tony kindly. Tony looked shyly at her and grabbed for his pacifier.

“I have to go see the Avengers honey. They’ll be coming back to the Tower tonight.”

Tony turned his head into Thor’s chest; Thor rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay little one.”

“Tony listen. I promise you’ll never have to see them if you don’t want to. I’m putting them in separate parts of the tower sweetie.”

“Kay,” Tony said quietly. “Can we go upstairs now daddy.”

Unbeknownst to Tony, since his face was still hidden in Thor’s chest, there were shocked faces all around him. Tony must not have realized how big of a deal it was the Tony called Thor daddy. Little’s usually had one daddy in their lifetime. Tony’s has been Steve, but it was now broken. It spoke volumes of how traumatic the event must have been for him.

Thor was the first to recover and took Tony upstairs. “Are you really that surprised?” Bruce asked after Thor and Tony were out of sight.

“Not really, I just… it’s just a surprise. After Steve, Tony was devastated. He was a wreck Bruce; I just didn’t expect him to bond with someone so soon.”

“It’s been two months Pep. Little’s need daddies. I’m more upset I didn’t get to be his daddy.” Bruce said jokingly.

Pepper nodded and walked to the door. “Well, I better get going.”

“Have a safe trip Pep.” Bruce waved then went to check on the little upstairs.

* * *

  


The flight was seven long hours, Pepper was so ready to be done, she secretly wished she had a video called, but she wanted to meet face-to-face, so they knew Pepper was on no bullshit with them when it came to Tony. She wanted this quick and over with so she could get back to Tony.  King T'Challa greeted pepper on her way off the jet, she smiled politely at him and shook his hand.

“A pleasure your majesty.”

“T’Challa will suffice Miss. Potts.”

She smiled back at him; she didn’t expect him to be so kind, “call me Pepper then.”

Pepper took in the beautiful mountains and waterfalls as they walk to the compound. If circumstances were different, she’d love to take tony here. “I’ve arranged for the Avengers to sit in the conference room would you like me to sit in,” he asked.

“Whatever is best for you this will be a quick visit. I'm laying down ground rules then I'm leaving” Pepper said shortly. She walked in the conference room barely sparing any of the Avengers a glance. She pulled out her StarkPad and pulled up a hologram of the tower.

“Mr. Rogers, Barton, Barnes Maximoff and Romanoff let's cut to the chase, and I'll make this quick. It is only by Tony's consent you are allowed back into the tower.”

Clint scoffed at her. “You are always welcome to stay at a SHIELD facility if you don’t agree. won't be as accommodating though.” Pepper said in false kindness. Clint turned his head and didn’t speak again.

 _“Exactly.”_ Pepper thought.

“Floors 5 through 29 are yours to roam. Floors 30 through 45 are off-limits unless you're allowed to access them.”

“Why?” Natasha asked Pepper was surprised she hadn’t figured it out.

“Tony's toys and other items are on those floors, as well as his play area. One of the conditions of your return was Tony has full control over where you go.” Pepper made sure there would be no changes to how to Tony operates he would get to go home and play like he like he had before the Avengers made an appearance.

“How is he?” Steve asked Pepper; he was anxious to see his little and hear about him.

Pepper sharply turned her head to him; she almost couldn't believe Steve had the nerve to ask anything about Tony after what he did to him.

“Why would you want to see the little you abandon?” Pepper said scoffing.

“It wasn't like that,” Steve replied weekly

“Don't put this all on Steve! Tony was big when he made his choices and decided to be a government puppet. It’s no one's fault but his, little or not.”

Pepper felt rage that they were so quick to jump to Rogers defense without knowing the full story. Big or small, Tony was still in a fragile state, especially with the stress of being big too long and his deteriorating relationship with Steve.

“He lied to Sam he said he was going to the base as a friend. How did Steve come back in bruises and James with a blown off arm? He’s a liar.” Wanda said nastily.

Pepper turn to look at Barnes and Steve, they were awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

“You didn't tell them? You coward.” Pepper spoke to him with disgust clearly in her tone. “You'll never see Tony again if I have anything to say about. Besides Thor and Bruce are Tony's primary caregiver so even if you wanted to see Tony would you want you to have to go through them. It doesn't matter though. You’ll never see Tony again.”

“Thor and Bruce are back? When?” Clint asked.

“A few weeks ago,” Pepper said on her way out the room. She did her part, and now it was time to go.

“Wait, Pepper! Please, how is he doing.” Steve asked desperately,

“Better without you.” Pepper said, not interested to see his reaction is she turned to T’ Challa who had stayed throughout the whole meeting  

“The plane will be here within the hour. Thank you for having me T’Challa, it was a pleasure,” she said politely

“It was no problem Pepper.”

 

* * *

 

Tony was sitting in bed with Thor still slightly hanging on to his big headspace. Thor was softly patting his padded bottom and had given him his pacifier, he knew it was time for bed, but sometimes Thor let him fall asleep to the tv.

Bruce came up with the chopped fruit and a sippy cup for him. Tony drowsily grab the fruit with clumsy hands. Thor chuckled and fed the grapes to Tony instead.

“Might be time for you to go to bed bud,” Bruce said

“No uncle, Bruce. Not tired.” Tony whined, but Bruce knew that wasn't true the minute he changed his diaper and gave him his bottle he’d be out like a light.

Bruce picked Tony up and rocked him all the way to the bath he hardly put up a protest verifying that he was tired. “Thanks, Jarvis,” Bruce said seeing that the tub was already filled.

As Bruce put Tony in the warm tub. Tony he blearily opened his eyes. “Daddy?” Tony slurred. Thor usually helped bathe him at night, “He’s waiting for us in the nursery baby.”

Tony hummed then to close his eyes and let Bruce clean him off.  Bruce preferred a sleepy Tony to a fussy Tony; he was usually hard to bathe when he was awake. Bruce knew his aversion to water was because of the kidnapping in Afghanistan. Bruce and Thor gave Tony toys to play with and even got in the tub with him. It calmed him every time.

Bruce picked Tony up dried him off, and swiftly diapered him. Tony reached out to Thor the minute he saw him. Bruce found the dependency adorable. Thor was a great daddy and caregiver, especially for someone who had never even heard of classification before. Thor placed Tony in his crib and rubbed his back till he was lulled asleep.

“Sorry to disturb you sirs, but Miss. Potts and the Avengers have just arrived.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony get's over some difficulties of calling Thor, daddy. Steve wishes he could see his little again.

Tony stretched and yawned in the crib, he peeked over and saw Thor asleep in the bed. It was only till now that he realized he had called Thor daddy. He didn’t mean to; it was more of a instinct he had felt, it had felt right at the moment. Now that he was awake he felt something else. Sadness? Hurt? Like something was his fault. He couldn’t pinpoint it in his little headspace.

He had called Thor daddy when he already had one. Steve had hurt him, but he was still his daddy. He wasn’t supposed to have a new one, but he did. He felt bad for replacing his old daddy with a new one. Then he felt bad because Thor was a great daddy, and he should be grateful he had one like him. He didn’t even realize he was crying till he felt Thor pick him up out the crib.

He was wet, and he decided to use that as a convenient excuse to why he was crying. He sobbed harshly into Thor’s neck. He felt a pacifier nudging itself against his lips, but he turned his head away and continued crying.

Thor sat him on the changing table and changed his diaper. Unbeknownst to Tony, Thor knew Tony wasn’t crying over a wet diaper. Thor knew Tony almost never cried over a wet diaper; sometimes he hadn’t even noticed he had one. And if he did cry, never to this type of volume. Something else was wrong. Thor looked up and saw Bruce enter, obviously hearing the loud cries.

“What’s wrong baby?” Bruce asked Tony, who dissolved into even harsher tears. Thor cradled Tony in concern, “little one, what’s wrong.”

Tony looked at Thor with red puffy eyes. “Bad,” Tony whispered to him. Bruce looked to Thor in concern. Bruce rubbed his hand through Tony’s hair. “No sweetie, no. Why do you think you’re bad?”

Tony tried to talk but instead began hyperventilating. “Tony, you have to calm down before you make yourself sick,” Bruce told him softly. Thor sat down on the bed with Tony, waiting for him to calm down. “B-Bad, daddy.” Tony tried again.

Thor’s face fell at Tony’s words. He had been ecstatic when Tony called him daddy last night; maybe it had just been a spur of the moment thing. “O-Oh youngling, I apologize,” Thor said softly. He would never get mad at Tony for saying how he felt.

“No,” Tony whined, “I’m bad for daddy.”

“Listen, sweetie, let’s just calm down okay.” Bruce soothed, he wiped the tears off Tony’s face. It was very hard for Tony to articulate what he wanted to say when he was upset. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Tony pulled his head from Thor’s chest and breathed in and out. It was something Bruce taught him to do when he was overwhelmed.

“I call Thor daddy when I already got one.” Bruce and Thor were proud Tony had calmed well enough to tell them. But they felt hurt that Tony felt this way.

Tony probably felt he had betrayed Steve by calling another caregiver daddy. If anyone was to blame it was Steve, for abandoning his little and making Tony feel like this in the first place. It wasn’t Tony’s fault at all that he had called Thor daddy, Thor had sure acted like one, and cared for him like one.

Thor looked helplessly at Bruce who was staring sympathetically at Tony. “Anthony, if you do not wish to call me daddy, it is your decision. I won’t be angry or upset.” Thor said softly. Thor and Bruce both could see the obvious confliction going back in forth in Tony’s eyes.

“Listen bud; it’s okay that you called Thor daddy. He’s been taking care of you for months. He loves you, and you love him, it’s natural that you feel that way. Seeing that you didn’t realize you even said it till today shows how you feel.” Bruce expanded.

Tony rubbed his puffy eyes; he guessed that made sense. He did love Thor. He loved how he seemed to have everlasting patience with Tony, how he was always ready to play with him. Thor even let him stay up late sometimes; he was awesome in Tony’s eyes. But that still left Steve; he didn’t know if it made him a bad little or not for choosing a new daddy.

“Wha’ ‘bout Steve?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“He left you, Tony this isn’t about him. It’s about you. You shouldn’t have to hang on to him; you deserve to be happy. It doesn’t make you a bad little that you call Thor daddy. Does Thor make you happy?”

Tony nodded, Thor made him very happy, when he was big and little. He couldn’t help but smile when Thor walked into the room.

“Do you love Thor?”

Tony nodded again, of course, he did. He loved uncle Bruce and Pep too.

“And did it feel natural when you called him daddy?”

Tony looked up into Thor’s blue eyes and saw nothing but love in them. Thor did love him, even if he wasn’t Tony’s official daddy yet. And it did feel natural when he called Thor daddy. It was natural as it had been with Steve.

“Yes,” Tony whispered. Thor hugged him closely the minute he said it. “You’ll allow me the honor?” Thor asked.

Tony blushed slightly at the words. Thor always managed to make everything sound like big events. “Yes… daddy.”

Pepper peeked her head in once they were done with their conversation. She felt bad for Tony that he had been having such conflicting thoughts but proud that he was able to overcome those thoughts, thanks to Thor and Bruce.

“Tony.” She said excitedly to the littles back. Tony turned around and squealed at the sight of her. She always found it adorable that he could get so excited when he saw her. “Hey Pep!”

“How’s my little man doing?”

Tony smirked at Thor and turned back to her, “I feel good Pep.”

“That’s good Tones. Just to let you know, the Avengers came back last night when you were sleep. Remember baby; you don’t have to see them if you don’t want to. I made it clear you had full control okay?”

“’Kay,” Tony said. He wasn’t exactly happy the Avengers were in the Tower, but he was happy to know he was in control of the Tower. He did tell the three adults in the room, but he was still slightly anxious about Steve. He was so close now, only a few floors below him. Then there was Barnes, the murderer of his parents was in the Tower as well.

The little part of him wanted to stomp his feet and scream that it wasn’t fair. That the people who hurt him got to stay in his Tower. The little side wanted to yell at all of them to leave and get out. But the big side of him was one of reason; he knew there was a reason the Avengers had to be together. “For the greater good.” He was beginning to hate that phrase. At least he could control where they went.

“Alright sweetie, I’m going to go get everything in order. You have fun with Bruce and Thor. I love you.” Pepper placed a kiss on his forehead and left.

“Can we go to the plains daddy?” Tony asked a few seconds later when he saw the doubtful faces of Bruce and Thor he tried again. “Please daddy? I-I won’t wander off this time I promise!” Tony pleaded. Last time he had wandered off, without realizing he had and had nearly given Thor a heart attack. Thor had given him a swat on the butt and used his “I’m disappointed in you,” voice.

“Go ahead and take him, Thor, I’ve got to go get some more of his diapers from downstairs anyway,” Bruce said fondly. Apparently, his pleading had worked this time.

“Come on daddy!” Tony said pulling at Thor’s arm. Bruce looked sympathetically at Thor; Tony was going to be a handful at the plains.

 

* * *

 

 

“Steve?” Bucky asked. Steve had been sitting at the counter staring into space for fifteen minutes now. Bucky knew it had to do with the little a few floors up. When Miss. Potts had shown them to their room. Steve had just paced around. Sometimes asking the AI for information on Tony, but he was met with silence.

Bucky didn’t know what to do; he wasn’t good with emotional stuff. He didn’t understand the bonds of Little’s and Daddy’s; he wasn’t even sure if he was a caregiver or not. It wasn’t as if Hydra had told him. Though it was disheartening to see his friend so distraught over Stark.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve sighed. Bucky was sure he hadn’t slept since they got here, there were already bags under his eyes.

“You should eat or sleep. I know you want to see Stark, but that’s just not going to happen right now. Doesn’t make sense to starve yourself and not sleep.” Bucky said, trying to reason with him.

“I know Buck; I just want to see how he’s doing. I just want to see him. He’s my little Buck.”

“Just give it time Steve.”

Bucky and Steve looked up to see Bruce walk into the kitchen. “Morning,” Bruce said stiffly to the two. Bucky moved to the side of the counter Steve was on as Bruce open the cabinets. Steve saw him pulling out bottles and sippy cups.

“Are those for Tony? Is he okay?” Steve questioned. Steve remembered Pepper saying Bruce and Thor were his primary caregivers at the moment.

Bruce scoffed at him and continued grabbing other little supplies from the cabinet. Bruce realized they should have moved all this stuff before the Avengers got here, so they wouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Bruce please, he’s my little.”

“He was your little,” Bruce said harshly. “You don’t get to abandon him and-“ Bruce shook his head and headed into the common room. He just wasn’t in the mood to explain to Steve what he should already know.

Bruce could hear footsteps behind him while he was gathering Tony’s favorite toys. “Bruce I want to fix this, I just need-“

“What you need isn’t important, it’s what Tony needs and wants. Right now he doesn’t need you, and he doesn’t want to see you. If you care about him, then you’ll respect his wishes.”

Bucky stayed at the counter watching the interaction. Bucky could see how protective Bruce was of Stark and knew Steve wasn’t going to get any sympathy from him.

“All you need to know is he’s fine. When he wants to see you, he’ll see you.” Bruce finished grabbing everything and went back to his floors.

Steve sighed, feeling frustrated he couldn’t do anything right now. He’d just have to wait till he could see his little. He’d swear he’d make it up to Tony when he could.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor accidentally kills a rabbit and Tony receives a visitor.

“Daddy you're taking too long it’s getting away!” Tony shouted as he ran after the rabbit in the open field. Tony was trying so hard not to wander off, but it was hard when his daddy was moving so slow. He was so close to grabbing the rabbit too. His fingers would sometimes brush against the puffy tail, but the rabbit was much too fast.

 

“I’m going to bring it back to the Tower and show Pep and Uncle Bruce!” Tony shouted behind him.

 

“I don’t think so sváss.” Thor usually submitted to all of Tony’s whims but not this one; he didn’t think Pepper or Bruce would appreciate a wild rabbit running around the Tower. Especially a rabbit Tony would grow bored of within a few days.

 

Tony must not have heard him, or just ignored him, because he continued his pursuit of the furry creature, “Stop the rabbit daddy! Use your hammer! I can’t catch it!”

 

Thor had to admit the sight of Tony’s clumsy running was adorable; he was full of energy whenever they came to the plains. Thor decided to help his little out by throwing Mjolnir and pinning the rabbit, but instead of pinning the rabbit he had squished it.

 

Tony stopped and looked in shock at the now squished animal. Thor quickly picked him up and pulled him away from the sight. He rubbed his head sheepishly; he had forgotten how weak Midgardian creatures were. If they had been on Asgard, the rabbit would have still been kicking under Mjolnir.

 

“I, um. Little one how about we go home now.” He called for his hammer and winced at the animal blood that coated it.

 

“You killed it, daddy! You killed it!” Thor wasn’t sure if Tony was amazed or horrified by the way he spoke. “Why’d you kill it?” Tony asked confused, at least he wasn’t scared.

 

“I forget how weak Midgardian creatures can be little one.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay, we can just get another one later daddy.” Tony reasoned. “Before we go I gotta get Uncle Bruce and Pep flowers.”

 

Every time Thor and Tony went to the plains Tony always brought something back, usually flowers for everyone. Sometimes he’d bring a jar and collect a few butterflies for Pepper, and some interesting looking insects for Bruce. Thor noticed that Tony’s little side was very giving and fair. When he was big, he was like that as well, but he expressed it more openly when he was little.

 

“Got ‘em, daddy.” Tony held up green and orange flowers for Thor. Thor smiled down at Tony and picked him up holding him tightly as they took off for the Tower, “they’re beautiful little one.”

 

They arrived at the Tower, and Thor carried the now slightly tired little into the common area. Bruce was sitting on the couch watching some documentary on tv.

 

“Sváss let’s not tell Uncle-“

 

“Uncle Bruce! Uncle Bruce! Thor killed a rabbit with his hammer! And it was really cool but really gross too!” Tony blabbered to Bruce suddenly renewed with energy. Thor rubbed his cheek awkwardly.

 

“He did now?”

 

“All a misunderstanding I assure you.” Thor quickly told him.

 

“Yeah, but it was still cool! Oh, and I got you and Pep flowers,” Tony said shyly. After all the gifts he’s given them, Thor wondered why he was still shy about it.

 

“Thanks for thinking of me Tones, I love it.” Bruce kissed Tony on his head and ruffled his hair. “Come one, let's get you all cleaned up and we can watch a movie.”

 

“Be right back daddy,” Tony shouted.

 

“So, did you guys have fun at the plains,” Bruce asked on the way up the stairs.

 

“Yup, wasn’t a lot of animals today though. But me and daddy played hide and seek and tag. He didn’t catch me once.” Tony said proudly.

 

Bruce laughed and stripped Tony of his clothes and placed him in the warm tub. “You can be fast when you want to sweetie. Also, we’re heading into spring bud; it’ll be more animals out soon.”

 

“Oh, well Thor can take me to Asgard, and I see animals there till we get animals here,” Tony said brightly; Bruce could tell he wanted to see Asgard badly.

 

“Eh, I’ll ask okay.” Bruce knew Thor would eventually take Tony to Asgard; he promised Tony he would. But Bruce was still unsure if he wanted Tony to go. The way Thor describes Asgard, it sounded beautiful, but it also sounded dangerous. Too dangerous for a little like Tony. A curious and very adventurous little. Bruce could already picture the trouble little Tony would get into. He decided he’d just cross that bridge when he came to it.

 

“How’s everyone here?” Tony asked suddenly; he was absentmindedly swimming the rubber duck around the tub in circles.

 

“I don’t know Tones, I’ve been in the lab.”

 

“Oh okay,” Tony said sadly. Bruce looked at him slightly confused.

 

“Why? Was there anyone you wanted to see?” Bruce wasn’t exactly sure if Tony was ready to see any of the Avengers, especially when he was little, but he wouldn’t deny him if he chooses to.

 

“No. Just wondering.”

 

“Steve did.” Bruce said carefully, “he asked if you were okay.” Steve was still a very touchy subject for Tony, so he decided to tread carefully.

 

“Don’t wanna see Steve, never want to see Steve,” Tony said angrily.

 

“Come on out you're all clean now baby. I’m sure Thor’s waiting for us.” Bruce quickly said. He didn’t want to ruin the little’s good mood with talk of Steve. Bruce was changing Tony’s diaper when he saw the little was still slightly upset. Bruce blew raspberries on his stomach and tickled him.

 

“You better start smiling.” Bruce threatened playfully. Tony squirmed and laughed till the sides of his mouth hurt. “I’m smiling Uncle Bruce; I’m smiling!”

 

Bruce tickled him one last time then took him downstairs to where Thor was waiting, Bruce could already hear a cartoon playing. Tony wiggled to let him know he wanted to be put down. Instead of crawling over to Thor he crawled over to the toy bucket and pulled out his legos.

 

“Daddy I’m going to build Asgard!” Tony said excitedly. “You can help!”

 

In the common area was a painting of Asgard Thor had brought back just for Tony. Replicating it was one of his favorite things to do. Bruce and Thor sat down to help him. Tony was happily building when Jarvis interrupted them.

 

“Sirs Ms. Romanov is asking for access to your floor.”

 

Tony looked to Bruce and Thor in a panic. “For what?” Bruce asked first.

 

“She wishes to see how young Sir is fairing.”

 

Bruce looked back to Tony who was inching into Thor’s lap. “Remember you can say no okay. You have complete control.”

 

Tony sat silently as he thought about it. He wasn’t as angry at her as he was Steve but he was still mad. She had let Steve and Bucky get in the jet and leave, he kind of understood her reasoning there, but she didn’t have to leave to Wakanda with them. She left him here by himself. He had thought they were friends, but she had chosen Steve, just like everybody else had.

 

It wasn’t fair, why hadn’t anyone on the team chose Tony. Tony curled into Thor’s lap and started sobbing into his chest. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Thor asked, he grabbed Tony and pulled him even closer.

 

“S-She chose Steve. No one chooses me.” Tony sobbed out.

 

“Tony,” Bruce said seriously. “Tony look at me right now.”

 

Tony sniffed and turned to look at Bruce. “That is not true. I chose you; Thor chose you, Pepper chose you, Rhodey chose you. We all chose YOU. Because we love YOU. Because you know what? It’s their loss that they didn’t. You are the sweetest and most amazing person I’ve ever met baby, okay?” Bruce said, he’d be damned if Tony thought for one minute he wasn’t special or important.

 

“I love you as well sváss, more than anything. Please don’t ever doubt that.” Thor said kissing his head softly.

 

Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up in Thor’s lap. “M’sorry. Love you guys too. S-She can come, just want to sit in daddy’s lap though.” After Bruce’s heartfelt words Tony started to feel better, warmed by Bruce and Thor’s kind words. Sometimes he tended to forget the people that cared about him when he was upset.

 

“Okay Tones. Tell Romanov to meet me in the kitchen first.” Bruce said standing up.

 

* * *

 

 

When Natasha had asked Jarvis to allow her on the floor, she was surprised he even responded. He had been giving Steve and everyone else in the Tower the cold shoulder. Not even responding to questions that didn’t concern Tony. Natasha was positive the unresponsive TV’s and broken kitchen appliances were also because of Jarvis.  
  
She wasn’t even upset with Jarvis about it, Tony was his creator, and they had obviously wronged Tony. It was only natural that Jarvis to be this way. It was Clint and Wanda who didn’t seem to understand that sentiment though.  
  
She stood in front of the elevator waiting for either a yes or no from Jarvis. She was positive Bruce and Thor were asking Tony if she could come up. Signifying he was in fact, still little. She missed seeing a little Tony. It had been ages since the last time she was around him when he was in his headspace.  
  
Tony was such a happy little to be around. He stuck to Steve like glue, but during those moments when he wished to roam, he could be found with Clint playing games in the common area. Or wanting Thor to do some lightening trick, with him being the God of thunder and all. When he was around Natasha, they never played games or any other activities he did with the other Avengers. Instead, Natasha read to him. It was their special few hours out the day they shared.  
  
With Natasha growing up in the red room and being an agent she was never around to many little’s. Tony was the first one she had extended contact with, and she treasured that time she did have with him. But that was the past now; this was the present. If she wanted the bond she had with Tony back, she’d have to work for it.  
  
“You may proceed to the floor now Ms. Romanov. Please stop in the kitchen on your arrival, Dr. Banner wishes to speak with you.”  
  
Natasha held onto her excitement on the way to the floor; she knew Tony would not share the same excitement she did.

 

The elevator door opened and Bruce was waiting at the counter staring passively at her. “Natasha.”

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Why are you here, honestly?”

 

“I wanted to see Tony; I wanted to apologize.” She said she hoped Bruce could see that there were no ulterior motives that he probably thought she had.

 

“That’s it? Apologize and make everything go back to normal.” Bruce said shortly.

 

“Bruce, that’s not fair. That’s the first step, isn’t it? Where else am I supposed to start? I made a mistake, a mistake I’m trying to fix.”

 

“Would you have tried to fix it if you hadn’t come back to the Tower? You all didn’t contact Tony at all while you were away. You could have called or emailed. You’re only here because it’s convenient for you.” Bruce said angrily. He would believe her if she tried to “fix it” before she got back into the Tower.

 

“Bruce, that’s not true-“ Bruce held up a hand to stop her.

 

“He was just crying because he thought you all chose Steve over him. He was crying because you all left him in an empty Tower! You don’t get to just waltz back in here like everything is alright! Do you know the type of emotional stress you put on him! He’s a Little for crying out loud.” Bruce could feel the Hulk wanting to burst out.

 

“Uncle Bruce? You ‘kay?”

 

Bruce and Natasha turned to see Tony looking up them nervously. He had his pacifier in his mouth and was playing with the handle. The increasing loud voices had caught his attention. Tony quickly glanced at Natasha then back at Bruce. Maybe inviting her up hadn’t been such a good idea, Tony knew they were probably arguing over him or at least something concerning him.

 

“Of course sweetheart,” Bruce said soothingly; he didn’t want to worry the little, especially with Natasha up on the floor.

 

“Uncle Bruce, you and h-her can come over an b-build with daddy and me,” Tony said nervously. Thor kissed his head and whispered something to him.

 

“Daddy?” Natasha asked, looking to Bruce.

 

“Leave it.” Bruce snapped in return. Natasha walked over and sat on the floor, a comfortable distance between her and Tony while Bruce sat on the couch.

 

“Hello Tony, what are you building?” Natasha asked softly. Tony shrugged his shoulders and continued building, but Natasha could see the slight shake of his hand.

 

“We are building Asgard,” Thor said gently; he pointed to the painting on the wall in front of him.

 

“You’re doing a great job. Is there anything I can help with?”

 

It took Tony a few moments, but he glanced at her and handed her a few brown and green legos. “Can make the trees.”

 

As they built and listened to the TV things slowly got less tense. Bruce was able to get Tony to take his sippy cup and a little snack all while Natasha was there. He didn’t budge from his seat in Thor’s lap though.

 

It was around Tony’s nap time when Thor started to wrap things up; they had got a respectable distance in their replication of Asgard. “It’s time for a change and a nap little one. Can you say goodbye to Lady Romanov?” Thor said as he picked up Tony.

 

Tony waved his hand without looking at her, preferring to hide his face in Thor’s neck.

 

“Maybe I can see you again antoshka?” Natasha asked hopefully. The little session they had made her feel better that she was making tiny progress with Tony. Or at least she hoped.

 

When Tony didn’t respond Thor shrugged helplessly at her and took Tony upstairs. Natasha nodded to Bruce and made her way into the elevator back downstairs, feeling better than she had when she came up


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get into an argument over their decisions, while Tony happily wakes up his daddy.

Natasha was feeling content as the elevator took her down to the common area. She didn’t expect Tony to jump into her arms or anything of the sort, but at least he had allowed her up on his floor. He handed her the Legos and let her build with him. It had been so long since she saw little Tony. Little Tony was the sweetest baby in the world; she wished she could play with him as she use too. But she settled for the small contact he allowed her.

 

It was more than she deserved honestly. Her biggest regret is that she didn’t stay at the Tower. Instead, she went to Wakanda. She could pretend she didn’t know why she went, she could pretend it was a split decision, but it wasn't. She went because she trusted Steve more than she did Tony. A mistake on her part, a mistake that cost her the trust of the teams little.

 

She knew she had no right to want Tony to trust her, to forgive her mistakes. Even if Natasha went back upstairs and told Tony the absolute truth, left nothing out, she’d still have to earn that trust she lost back. She planned to, and she planned never to make the same mistake she did twice.

 

When Natasha stepped off the elevator, she was not at all surprised to see Steve waiting for her. Steve had wanted to see Tony more than any of them. Natasha took a glance around the room and saw Bucky in the corner of the room looking downcast. She was surprised to see Clint and Wanda in the room as well.

 

“Is he okay? Did he allow you up there? What did you guys do, did you talk?” Steve asked, bombarding her with questions. Natasha stepped off the elevator and took a seat at the counter. Any other time Natasha would be annoyed with the sheer amount of questions, but Natasha understood Steve’s worry.

 

“He’s fine Steve, and Tony was little when I went up there we sat and played with his Legos. Nice and simple Steve.” Natasha told him. Natasha could see some of the worry drain from Steve’s face, but then it was replaced with sadness. Most likely because Natasha had been allowed upstairs while Steve had asked numerous times and been denied.

 

“Tony let you up? Did- Did he ask about me at all?” Steve asked hopefully.

 

“He did. And no Steve, he didn’t.” Natasha watched as Steve’s face fell apart and she wasn’t sure if she should tell him the other news. It wasn’t exactly her business or Steve’s, but it was better if he found out now instead of later.

 

“Steve. Tony… Tony calls Thor daddy now.” Natasha saw Clint and Wanda look up in surprise. It was incredibly uncommon for littles to have new daddies. It signified how much Steve’s betrayal had hurt Tony, Natasha remembered how Tony couldn’t even say her name when she was upstairs.

 

Natasha watched as Steve’s face completely fell apart at the news. It wasn’t long before tears left his eyes. “W-What?”

 

“How could Stark do that Steve?” Wanda asked hotly.

 

“What are you talking about? He didn’t just go replace Steve.” Natasha said with just the amount of force. How dare she, Natasha was getting sick of hearing her hate of Stark, she got enough of that in Wakanda.

 

“Why are you defending him? You know how he is, he left us on that raft, he betrayed us to be some government puppet.” Clint said as well.

 

“I'm defending him because I made a mistake! We all did! No one told you to leave your family just because Steve asked you to! For god’s sake Clint you were in the raft for a damn week.” Natasha retorted. Natasha saw out the corner of her eye that Barnes was growing tense at the loud voices in the room.

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Clint shouted.

 

“It does. Did you even read the Accords? Did you? Or did you just skim through it.” Natasha asked.

 

“Steve did, and he told us-”

 

Natasha laughed without humor, “so you just took what Steve said and ran with it huh?”

 

“Steve has our best interest at heart,” Wanda said confidently.

 

“And Tony didn’t? You're so blinded by your hate for him you can’t even see him for who he is.” Natasha said coldly.

 

“Stark is a sickness he is a selfish bastard,” Wanda said just as cold.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Steve said quietly. Natasha looked back at him and saw he had dried his tears and looked nothing short of devastated. “You don’t know him.”

 

Wanda looked at him in confusion, Natasha was slightly confused too. Steve hadn’t said anything while Clint and Wanda talked about Stark like he wasn’t a human being in Wakanda.

 

“Don’t act as if you care now, Steve. Now you want them to stop talking about Tony; you didn’t care before.” Natasha said. Natasha knew why he cared now; he cared because he had lost Tony now. “You’ve lost him, and now you care. I told you, Steve, I told you. You can’t just leave and expect everything to go back to normal.”

 

“You don’t need him, Steve. It’s okay, you’re upset now, but it’ll get better.” Clint told him sympathetically.

 

“You don’t understand. You’re a neutral; your not a caregiver that has-had a little.” Steve said softly. “I have to talk to him; I have to make this right.”

 

Natasha shook her head at him it wasn’t going to be that simple, Steve was fooling himself if he thought it was. “Steve stop. You can’t fix everything; there are consequences for our actions. You know he’s not going to let you up, just let it go for now.”

 

Steve didn’t respond, he turned around and left the room. Natasha turned to Clint and Wanda. “You might want to watch what you say; Tony has a God and a Hulk protecting him. Be a shame if they heard what you were saying about him.” Natasha stood and left the room as well, not seeing the shocked look on Clint’s face and the glare on Wanda’s.

 

As she was in the hallway, Natasha turned and saw Barnes following her. “What Barnes?” She said patiently.

 

Barnes looked at her nervously, “can you- can you explain caregiver and little relationships?”

* * *

 

 **Few** **Days Later**

 

Bruce was happy to have Tony down in the lab with him; he loved little Tony with all his heart. But it was nice to have him big and able to work with him in the lab. Tony had been little for almost three weeks, no doubt due to the stress of the Avengers moving back. Tony still hadn’t bothered to take the elevator and see the rest of them, but he had allowed Natasha upstairs all those days ago, so its progress.

 

Bruce was surprised at how well the visit went. Of course, Tony had been quiet and withdrawn when she showed up, but at least he had given the visit a try. Since then Natasha had asked a few times if she could come back upstairs to see Tony, but she had been denied by the little.

 

Bruce glanced over and saw Tony working on some project, but Bruce could tell he wasn’t entirely focused. As if his mind was off somewhere else.

 

“Tones?” Bruce said softly. Tony looked up and smiled at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes this time. “What’s up Brucie bear?”

 

“Want to talk about why you haven’t let Natasha upstairs again?” Bruce asked cutting right to the chase. It wasn’t as if Bruce _wanted_ her upstairs, but he could tell something was troubling Tony about the visit and the requests to come upstairs again.

 

Tony sighed and put his wrench down. “It’s just… I don’t know Bruce.”

 

“Come on let's go sit on the couch okay? Explain it to me.”

 

Tony shook his head nervously, staying where he was seated. “It’s nothing, Bruce.”

 

Bruce held out his hand and waited for Tony to grab it. Tony was always like this when it came to “talks.” You had to coax Tony into talking about how he was feeling. Bruce noticed that Tony acted like if he told people how he thought he was a burden. He and Thor had tried to tell him otherwise, but they weren’t making much progress.

 

Tony looked at the outstretched hand and grabbed it a few moments later. “We’re just going to talk Tones; I know something’s bothering you bud.”

 

Once they were seated Bruce patiently waited for Tony to talk. He looked at his lap and picked with his grease-stained fingernails. Bruce briefly thought about calling Thor down to help Tony open up but decided against it.

 

“I don’t know Bruce. It’s just; they hurt me. They hurt me so much.” Tony whispered. Bruce could see tears in his eyes and knew Tony wouldn’t be able to be big for long. Whenever he was distraught, he’d easily slip into his headspace.

 

“I thought they were my family. I thought they loved me; you don’t treat people you love like that. And now I don’t know what to do. I just don’t know.”

 

“First off, you don’t have to do anything sweetheart. You can forgive them in your own time; you can talk to them in your own time. They aren’t entitled to anything baby. Now let me ask you a serious question, and I want an honest answer okay?”

 

Tony looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

 

“Do you want them in the Tower? Don’t think about anything else. Think about what you want. Okay?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

Bruce smiled fondly at him and rubbed Tony’s hand. “Alright, now you decide when you want to see them and when you don’t. No one is going to be mad at you honey okay? You have the power in this Tones. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.”

 

Tony nodded slowly; Bruce knew he’d have to reiterate that a few times before Tony believed it, but he was okay with that.

 

“Now can I have my happy baby boy,” Bruce said while moving to tickle Tony. Tony began giggling and trying to squirm away from him. “Uncle Bruce s-s-stop, I’m a big boy right now!” Tony squealed to him. Bruce scooped him up in his arms and rose off the couch

 

“Let's go see your daddy baby and get some food in your tummy,” Bruce said softly, it was early morning, so Bruce doubted Thor would be awake, but he’d let Tony jump on him to wake him up.

 

“‘Kay missed daddy,” Tony said happily. Bruce smiled at him, so maybe he did slide Tony into his headspace purposely, but he liked being Uncle Bruce for his little.

 

Bruce opened Thor’s door and et Tony down out his arms. “Uh-oh, Daddy’s sleeping,” Bruce said teasingly. Tony turned around and looked at him mischievously, “gonna wake ‘em up.”

 

Tony toddled into the room and began jumping on the bed, Bruce turned on the light and chuckled to himself as Tony started screaming and calling out Thor’s name.

 

“Daddy! Wake up! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Tony shouted. He pulled at the blankets that covered Thor and threw them on the floor.

 

Bruce watched as Thor blearily opened his eyes and turned around to see his little bouncing up and down on the king-sized bed. Thor immediately awakened and smiled, he grabbed Tony and pulled him on top of him.

 

“ Little one, a happy surprise to be awoken by you,” Thor told him. Bruce had to give it to Thor; he was happy at all time of the day when it came to Tony. Bruce wasn’t sure if he’d be a cheerful to be woken up so early.

 

“Happy to see you to daddy,” Tony whispered into his ear as if it was a big secret.

 

“He hasn’t been changed or fed yet. I’ll start with breakfast.” Bruce said leaving the two alone.

 

Thor picked Tony up and sat him on the changing table, he popped Tony’s pacifier in his mouth and quickly changed his diaper. “Come sváss let us go see what Bruce has cooked up.”

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and looked at him curiously, “what does s-sváss mean?”

 

“It means beloved because you are my beloved little,” Thor said truthfully. Tonu hugged Thor tighter grinned, “love you too daddy.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha returns for another visit, Steve and Bucky have a talk, and Clint ruins everything.

It was two weeks later when Natasha could come back up the elevator to see Tony again. Unbeknownst to her, Bruce had seen the footage of the spat the Avengers had in the common room. Bruce was furious at Clint and Wanda, to the point where he had to calm himself down. Tony had helped with that whenever Tony saw that Bruce was upset he’d bring his toys and pacifier and would play quietly at Bruce’s feet. Tony would know Bruce felt better when he bent down and grabbed a toy himself to play.

 

Because of the footage, Bruce had gently nudged Tony into giving Natasha a second chance at a visit. He was never going to show Tony the footage, but at least he knew where Tony stood with the rest of the team. To excite Tony for a visit so that they wouldn’t have the same quiet, withdrawn baby, Thor had started a game of hide-n-seek with Tony.

 

Bruce and Thor had made rules to the game after the last incident. Tony had hidden in one of the vents and had muted Jarvis. Thor and Bruce had looked everywhere and began to worry when they called their game over, and Tony still hadn’t come out. It was only when Bruce used his override code that they found Tony. He had curled up in the vent and went to sleep. Now the rules were Tony had to stay on the same floor where they started, and the vents were off limits.

 

Bruce watched in amusement as he heard Thor making growling noises while looking for Tony, probably imitating some Asgardian creature. He could faintly hear Tony laughing, ultimately giving up his hiding spot.

 

Bruce heard the elevator ding and saw Natasha walkout in a shirt and jogging pants, not her usually wear. She probably wanted to this to be a casual and comfortable stay. At least she was trying.

 

“Natasha,” Bruce said. Natasha smiled kindly at him in return, “where’s Tony?”

 

“Thor is playing hide-n-seek with him to excite him a bit. Come sit with me on the couch they’ll be done soon.” Bruce said.

 

“I know what you did for Tony. You defended him when no one else was. I don’t know if you're truly sorry or not, but I hope you meant what you said in the video.” Bruce said solemnly.

 

Because if she were lying, he’d make sure she or any of the rest of them saw Tony again.

 

“I did Bruce. I truly did.” Natasha said, staring him in the eye. Bruce could hear Thor’s booming voice coming their way and a laughing Tony coming as well.

 

“We'll see,” Bruce said before putting on a smile for Tony. “How’d he find you, Tony?”

Thor had Tony thrown over his shoulder and was carrying him as if he had won a prize. “I have found the youngling.”

 

“Daddy cheated! He said the game was over and to come out!” Tony said as if it was the most heinous thing Thor could have possibly done. “What a bad daddy,” Bruce said agreeing with the little.

 

Natasha sat quietly until Tony got the chance to notice her himself. Thor pulled Tony off his shoulders and put him on his hip. “Look who came to see you little one,” Thor said softly. Tony locked eyes with Natasha and quickly threw a hand up, his version of a hello.

 

“Hello antoshka, thank you for letting me see you again. I’ve missed you; I also brought something for you.”

 

Bruce looked curiously at what Natasha was pulling from behind her back; he hadn’t seen her come in with anything. Natasha pulled out a plush stuffed toy. Bruce didn’t recognize the character, but Tony did.

 

“Wow, daddy it’s Stitch!” Tony said excitedly. Natasha remembered that Tony’s favorite movie had been Lilo & Stitch she had hoped it still was. Natasha smiled slightly, seeing she had been right in getting the plushy. “Here take it, I got it for you. It’s yours,” Natasha coaxed. He looked so anxious to grab it but was still hesitating.

 

Tony reached out and gently grabbed it from her hands, he held it to his chest and began petting the stuffed animal. “Thank you, Natasha, I-I like it.” Natasha practically beamed on the inside, Tony was giving her a cautious smile and was now holding onto the plushy as if someone was going to take it.

 

Tony yanked Thor’s hair to let him know he wanted him down to his height and whispered in his ear. Slowly Thor’s face split into a smile. “Natasha, Tony would like to know if you want to finish building his train tracks.” Tony turned away while his question was being asked.

 

‘I’d love to, where is it?” Natasha asked noticing the room was bare.

 

“In his playroom,” Bruce answered. Tony and pointed Thor and Natasha to the playroom. As they walked to his room on the other floor, Natasha noticed he wasn’t as tense as he was the last visit, but he was still overall wary. He still clung to Thor the whole time.

 

Natasha walked in and saw expansive room floor covered with train tracks; the track was huge. With realistic looking trains sitting on some of the tracks. The whole set up probably cost thousands, though it was nothing to Tony. Natasha looked and saw towards the end it was an unfinished track, about thirty large pieces were lying next to it. Natasha noticed Bruce had disappeared on their way upstairs, leaving just her, Thor and Tony.

 

“When did you start liking trains sweetheart?” Natasha asked. Natasha didn’t remember Tony having this fascination with trains before.

 

“Daddy said there no trains in Asgard. So, I show him the trains here.” Tony explained quietly. Thor sat Tony down and waved Natasha over. He handed her half of the train pieces and plopped down on the floor pulling Tony in his lap.

 

Natasha grabbed the track and carefully put the tracks together, making a neat circle on her end. She glanced up every so often and saw Tony was making a more intricate design with Thor’s help. Natasha had to admit Tony looked so content with Thor, Natasha could tell Tony trusted and loved Thor with his whole heart.

 

She wanted that love too; she wanted Tony to look at her like he did before. He use to perk up when she walked in the room, well every Avenger, but she still loved the way he was excited to see her. When they were finished with the track, Tony quickly walked across the room to grab the remote control. He was practically shaking with excitement.

 

“Daddy! We can make the trains go now!” Tony told Thor excitedly he ran back and slid into Thor’s lap.

 

“You did an amazing job, Tony,” Natasha commented. Tony beamed at her, basking in the praise of his work. “Thank you, Daddy and Uncle Bruce helped lots too!”

 

“It was mostly you ástin mín, don’t sell yourself short,” Thor said fondly, kissing the back of his head. Tony leaned back then pressed the button watching the trains move in perfect unison. Thor watched in rapt attention along with little.

 

Bruce appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. “You finished the track Tones, good job sweetheart.” Bruce praised.

 

“N-Natasha and Daddy help too.” Tony clarified for him.

 

“That’s great, but it’s time to get ready for bed buddy.”

 

Tony pouted and shook his head, “no Uncle Bruce, please. Just want to play some more.”

Natasha agreed with the statement; she wanted to spend more time with Tony. She could tell he was beginning to ease into a more relaxed state around her slowly.

 

Thor picked Tony up and balanced him on his hip. He’d be the one to bathe, change and put Tony to sleep. Tony wiggles in his arms wanting to be put down. Though Thor knew he’d have a runaway baby home if he did that.

 

“Daddy stop! Big boy now, no bedtime.” Tony said angrily. Bruce felt kind of sorry for Thor; bath time was going to be hell with Tony being so fussy now.

 

“Big boys don’t throw tantrums now do they?” Bruce asked. To prove he was big Tony stopped his kicking and tried to put on his best “big” face.

 

“It’s okay sváss, I’ll tell you a bedtime story,” Thor said hoping to reason with him.

 

Tony looked at him as if he was weighing if the bedtime story was worth it. “Story ‘bout Asgard?”

 

“A story of Asgard little one,” Thor said smiling.

 

Natasha stepped forward and smiled at Tony gently. “Bye-Bye solnishka, thank you for letting me see you.”

 

“Thank you, f-for Stitch. Bye-Bye now.” Tony said, he even looked at her while he said it. Thor grinned at Natasha as well and turned around, taking his little to their room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sat in his shared room with Steve and watched as Steve drew on his notebook. When he had come in, he saw that Steve was drawing a picture of Tony smiling. Steve had been quiet and withdrawn ever since the argument in the kitchen. Clint had tried to cheer Steve up by saying he didn’t need Tony, and that this situation was a good thing. It only served to anger Steve rather than help.

 

Since Natasha had clued him in on classifications, he began to understand to an extent what Steve was feeling. Since his escape from Hydra Bucky couldn’t remember much of his life before Hydra. He remembered Steve and a few memories they had shared together, but that was it. He didn’t remember his mother, his father, his childhood, nothing of his previous life. And that included classifications.

 

Natasha told him you find out your classification as a teenager. You take the test, and you’re either a caregiver, little, or neutral. You could tell if you were a little a few years before high school in most cases. Bucky didn’t remember his classification; he doubted he was a caregiver.

 

He had been an assassin for most of his life, a cold-blooded killing machine. There was no way he had the loving nature caregivers had; it was impossible. He thought he fit more in the neutral class. Bucky felt dumb when he asked Natasha what’s so traumatic about losing a little. Natasha had been able to tell he was truly confused on the subject, so she carefully explained it to him the best she could.

 

It was like a parent losing a child. You develop a bond with your little, a relationship of absolute trust and love. The little is entirely dependent on you; they put their very heart in the faith they have for you. The same went for caregivers. It was a special relationship that lasted until death. She explained that Steve had lost a piece of himself when it came to Tony, and Tony had lost a part of himself when Steve left.

 

She said she couldn’t imagine the emotional pain Tony had gone through. Especially with his so-called family had utterly abandoned him. Little’s were so emotionally fragile, honestly nothing but little kids in adult bodies. Even when they were big, they could still be so sensitive and vulnerable.

 

He asked if she felt the way Steve did. She told him she was devastated that the trust Natasha once had with Tony was gone, but Natasha couldn’t feel the same way Steve did because Tony wasn’t her little, but she was still hurt nonetheless.

 

After that conversation, Bucky didn’t understand how Steve could just leave Tony behind, even for him. It didn’t make sense. Since they were now alone, Bucky decided to ask him.

 

“Steve? Why’d you give it all up for me?”

 

Steve looked up and stared at him then back at the paper. “You're my best friend Buck. I’d do anything for you.” Steve said sincerely. So, Steve loved him more than he did Tony? It just wasn’t making sense.

 

“But what about Tony, he’s your little.”

 

“I love him too, I love him so much. I just wish I did things differently, that I listened to Tony. If I had just stopped and listened none of this would have happened. I should have told him the truth from the very beginning.” Bucky could see that as Steve talks he had broken the pencil in half while he talked. Bucky didn’t know Tony very well, all he knew was that he killed his parents. But even he wished things had gone differently, especially in Siberia.

 

“Do you regret saving me?” Now that Bucky understood caregiver and little relationships he wouldn’t even be upset with Steve if he had chosen Tony over him.

 

Steve looked at him with that pained expression that made you want to take back what you had just said to cause it. “Of course, not Buck. I-I just wish I could have done it another way. Because of what I did I lost Tony. I lost my little, and I’ll never get him back.” Steve's voice cracked towards the end. “How do I fix that,” Steve asked, but Bucky could tell it was more of a rhetorical statement.

 

Bucky leaned back in his chair; he didn’t know how Steve was going to fix it either.

 

* * *

 

Tony was big when he went into the kitchen to get his coffee. Thor had gone to Asgard, but he said he’d be back by bedtime, so Tony was content with that. Bruce had left the Tower as well but not before making sure Tony was big, Thor and Bruce never left him alone when he was little. No matter how many times he said, he was a big boy.

 

Tony frowned when he saw he was out of coffee, that was just completely unacceptable.

 

“Hey J, we got any more coffee in the house?”

 

“Yes sir, though it’s on the Avengers floor. I don’t recommend going down there alone Sir.” Tony could hear the worry in Jarvis' voice; it matched with his own. He hadn’t seen all of them in almost a month. What if they were all in the kitchen when he went.

 

Even if Natasha was there, he still didn’t trust her sufficiently enough to find comfort in her presence. Tony didn’t want to run into Steve; he just wasn’t ready for that yet. But he couldn’t hide forever, plus he was big! Tony could take care of himself right now. He didn’t need Thor or Bruce to hold his hand.

 

Tony breathed in and out then headed for the elevator, “is there anyone in the kitchen right now J?” He wasn’t going to go if there was. He was just going to grab the coffee quickly then leave. Simple.

 

“Not now but Sir- “

 

“No Jarvis, just let me do this,” Tony said, he hopes he was as confident as he sounded. “Alright Sir,” Jarvis opened the door, but he could tell he didn’t want to.

 

Tony stepped off the elevator; he was ridiculously nervous, it took everything in him not to turn around back in the elevator. He quickly walked off and headed to the kitchen. It was quiet on the floor; maybe everybody was in their room.

 

Tony opened the cabinet to the last spot he remembered the coffee usually being. He looked up and saw it was on the top shelf; he was mentally cursing his height now. He stretched as far as he could, and his fingers just barely skinned the circular container.

 

This was not a good idea; he was supposed to be in and out he could feel himself panicking.

 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Stark, finally come down from his hiding spot.” Tony turned and saw Clint standing there, with his arms crossed.

 

“I haven’t been hiding,” Tony replied, okay maybe he had been, but he wasn’t about to give Clint the satisfaction of knowing that.

 

“Yeah, what are you doing down here. Finally figured we were worthy enough to come see you,” Clint said sarcastically. Right now, Tony felt like running to the elevator; he knew Clint hated him. Tony didn’t want to argue with him, he decided to walk around past him, but Clint moved to block him.

 

“So, you’re not even going to apologize for what you did to us?”

 

“I didn’t do anything to you; you broke the law. No one told you to do that.” Tony retorted angrily.

 

“You decided to be a puppet to the government over your own team! Then you left us on that damn raft!” Clint said with even more force.

 

“I wasn’t a puppet! There are consequences for your actions! Maybe if you had read the Accords- “

 

“Steve had already told us about them; they were bullshit! The government wanted to bury as in red tape!” Clint shouted at him.

 

Tony backed away; he didn’t like that he was being yelled at. Plus, Clint was so loud, he’d probably be attracting the other Avengers soon, and Tony couldn’t deal with that. Now more than ever he wanted his daddy and uncle Bruce.

 

“It’s not m-my fault you just follow whatever S-Steve says,” Tony said, he hated that his voice was cracking, he was feeling more little than he did big right now. He really didn’t want to fall apart in front of Clint of all people.

 

Clint laughed harshly. “Don’t even talk about Steve, not after what you did to him. Leaving Steve for Thor, really? You’re that petty that you’d do that to Steve.”

 

Tony mouth dropped open at Clint’s words. How dare he say that. Steve left him! He didn’t leave Steve for Thor! He didn’t! His mouth began trembling, and tears filled his eyes. It wasn’t fair what Clint was saying, did all the Avengers feel that way? That he did that to get back at Steve.

 

“That’s not true!” Tony told him, he felt the first tear fall from his eyes and he could feel himself rapidly slipping into his little headspace, all of this was becoming too much.

 

“You never deserved Steve, and it’s only a matter of time before Thor sees how you manipulated him into taking your side,” Clint said cruelly.

 

That was all Tony needed to hear before he fell to the floor and started crying. It wasn’t long before the cries turned into wails. He noticed he had wet himself while on the floor and it threw him even deeper into his headspace.

 

Clint had backed away and was slightly panicked. He looked up and saw Steve and Bucky run into the kitchen; they probably came running when they heard the wailing. Steve looked at Tony then back to Clint and put two and two together.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Steve shouted at him. Clint couldn’t understand why he was so mad it wasn’t as if Steve was his caregiver anymore. “I didn’t do anything!” Clint said, how was he supposed to know the truth would cause Tony to fall into his little space.

 

Tony looked up and saw Barnes and Steve in the kitchen and Steve shouting at Clint. He began crying even harder; he felt as if he wasn’t getting enough air into his mouth. He curled up even tighter into the corner. “Daddy!” He cried out, all he wanted was his daddy.

 

Steve looked over at Tony, and his heart completely broke. Tony’s face was red, and he was trembling. God, he just wanted to punch Clint in his face right now for making Tony cry. He didn’t believe for one second that Clint hadn’t caused this.

 

Steve let Clint go and carefully walked over to Tony; he noticed how wet his pants were and how Tony was basically hyperventilating at this point. It hurt that Tony was crying out for his daddy, and it wasn’t meant for him, but instead, it was meant for Thor.

 

“Sweetpea, honey it’s okay,” Steve said in the softest voice he could manage. Instead of calming Tony he shrunk even further and tried a pitiful attempt at moving away from him. “I’m not going to hurt you baby.”

 

“N-No, don’t want that. L-Leave m-me alone.” Tony sputtered out. Steve backed away he was making it worse; it was killing him the response Tony was having to him. He just wanted to pick him up and make everything better. To calm the distressed little.

 

Bucky watched the whole chaotic scenario in silence; he didn’t like chaos it made him uneasy. Between Tony’s loud cries and Clint still saying that he didn’t do anything, Bucky was getting nervous. For some reason the distressed little was making him anxious. He felt as though he needed to do something, anything.

 

He didn’t know what possessed him to do it. What spirit was speaking to him when he did it, but he picked Tony up and put the crying little on his hip. Tony was startled when he was grabbed and one look at Barnes as he pushed at his chest trying to get away.

 

Tony in his little headspace was terrified of Bucky and Steve. All he could think about was the beating he received in Siberia and that it was going to happen all over again. He couldn’t piece together to voices that were all talking at once, but he did realize he was being carried into the elevator.

 

“Daddy! D-Daddy!” That was all he was thinking about right now, had Thor abandoned him too, did Thor realize maybe how bad Tony was for him? Tony realized they were in his nursery; he was being laid on his changing table with Bucky at the end of it. Tony kicked at him in panic when he felt his pants being tugged down.

 

“Please calm down, I just want to get you out these wet clothes. I swear I’m not trying to hurt you.” It was Barnes who was talking to him, but he didn’t trust him, he pushed with his feet and tried to climb off the table with little success. Bucky’s grip on his legs was too tight.

 

“Stop! Stop!” Tony shouted at him. Bucky felt physical pain at how much distress he was causing the little. He moved as fast as he could with putting on the diaper. Once it was on, Bucky lifted Tony up by his armpits and put him on the bed. Tony crawled to the head of the bed, as far away from Barnes as he could.

 

He was sobbing hopelessly; he was still so scared of Barnes. “Tony please, I know you have no reason in the world to trust me. But I swear I am not going to hurt you. I’ll never hurt you again.” Bucky said desperately, God, Tony’s terrified crying and because of him, it was tearing him apart.

 

Bucky looked around the room to find something that might help calm the baby. He saw a pacifier and grabbed it as well as a blue plushy on the dresser. He slowly approached Tony and sat the pacifier and stuffed animal on the bed. The minute Bucky backed away Tony grabbed the pacifier and slipped it into his mouth he also took the plushy and held it to his chest for dear life.

 

He was sucking roughly at the pacifier trying to self-soothe. Tony was only calming down because he had exhausted himself with crying.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you; I promise Tony. It’s okay, just calm down before you make yourself sick.” Bucky told him, he tried to make his stance and voice as non-threateningly as possible. Tony still watched him with extreme caution, but at least he had stopped crying, he was going to make himself sick if he had continued.

 

“Young sir Bruce is on route and will be here in approximately fifteen minutes. I do not believe Mr. Barnes intends to harm you. Please calm yourself, sir. You are safe.” Jarvis said. Bucky looked up in surprise; he didn’t expect the AI to say that about him. It was undoubtedly true nonetheless.

 

Bucky didn’t make any moves to get any closer to Tony, but he did stay in the room. Feeling protective over the little, he also didn't believe it was wise to leave him alone. Tony curled in on himself and waited for his Uncle Bruce. He watched the soldier out the corner of his eye, not trusting him. He held Stitch close to his chest and settled into the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve are furious and Thor finds out what happens.

 

Bruce had been out shopping for Tony; he had been looking for more onesies for the little. Onesies were perfect for the active little; it prevented the diaper from slipping off Tony’s bottom. It always managed to slip down when played with Thor. He was at the cash register when he got a text message from Jarvis. It read that Tony was in extreme distress and he was needed immediately. Bruce had quickly paid for the clothes and raced home.

Jarvis hadn’t been specific, but Bruce's mind had already gone to the worst possible situations. Did Tony have a nightmare, had he gone into his little headspace unexpectantly, or worse run into the Avengers? Bruce honestly hoped not; Tony wasn’t ready for that yet. Bruce had a feeling he shouldn’t have left Tony alone; he should have stayed with him till Thor returned.

Bruce ran through the Tower doors and into the elevator doors that were already open. He rushed into the nursery and stopped dead when he saw Barnes standing in the corner of the room. What was the hell going on? He stepped into the nursery and saw his baby with tears running down his face. His face looked so pitiful and upset. He was holding on to his Stitch doll for dear life.

“Oh, sweetheart. What happened?” Bruce asked dejectedly. He felt so guilty for leaving his baby alone. Tony looked up at him and started crying again, “U-Uncle Bruce!”

Bruce quickly walked over and held Tony in his arms and rocked him gently. He placed soft kisses on Tony’s hair and forehead. As Bruce rocked him Tony’s cries became even harsher, the pacifier that was in his mouth was close to falling out.

“What the hell happened?” Bruce asked Barnes, who was still watching quietly in the corner. Barnes shifted nervously and moved from his corner. “I don’t know, me and Steve walked in on him crying in the kitchen. I-I brought him upstairs and changed him-”

“Wait why was he crying? Why was he downstairs?” Bruce asked in rapid succession. He was growing angrier and angrier. The only thing he wanted to know was why Tony was crying and hurting. Barnes was also growing increasingly distressed at the questions. He had only walked into the kitchen after Tony was crying, not before.

“Master Bruce allow me to show you,” Jarvis said to the room. Jarvis was monitoring Barnes and Bruce’s heartbeat, and they were both rising to unhealthy levels. Jarvis turned the TV on and allowed the footage to play. Bucky watched how Clint had spewed such rude things at Tony, not even caring about his feelings.  Bucky couldn’t understand how Clint could be so cruel to Tony. Bucky could see the trembling in Tony’s body and could tell he was falling into his headspace during his argument with Clint.

Bucky hadn’t even seen Natasha when they were downstairs, but she had appeared on the screen and had dragged Clint out the kitchen by his ear. The video cut to Bucky trying to change Tony’s diaper and calm him down but failing horribly. Bucky looked over at Bruce and saw he was growing increasingly green.

Tony curled even closer to Bruce while the video played, he still had tears rushing down his face, Bucky wanted to strangle Clint. How could he treat a little like that, whether Tony was big at the moment it didn’t matter. He was still a little; he remembered Natasha telling him about how vulnerable and fragile they were. Tony was practically the definition of that.

Bruce looked down at the distressed baby in his arms and shushed him, “it’s okay sweetie, I’m here now. You’re safe; everything is okay.” Bruce keeps repeating the same thing and reassuring him. If it weren't for Tony being in his arms, Clint would be a dead man now. But Tony was his priority. It was taking everything Bruce had not to Hulk out.

Bucky edged out of the room, seeing that Tony was now in good hands. “Barnes,” Bruce said Bucky turned to him in question. “Thank you,” Bruce said sincerely. Bucky nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Tones I’m going to let you know right now, everything Clint said was a lie. You are perfect, absolutely perfect. You deserve the world sweetheart.”

Tony shook his head, “H-He said I manipulate daddy. I-I-I didn’t.” Tony sobbed out. He loved Thor with all his heart, he would never manipulate him, and he would never use Thor to get back at Steve. That hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Baby I know, Thor knows that too. Don’t believe a word he says do you hear me? You could never manipulate anyone. Now, look at me.” Bruce coaxed. Bruce pulled Tony from his chest and sat him on his lap. Tony’s eyes were red with tears, and his face was so flushed.

“There’s my beautiful baby boy. Come on let's dry those tears; there’s no reason for tears. I love you, Thor loves you, Pepper loves you, Rhodey loves you. We all love you. Come on sweetie. We know you’re just the sweetest baby boy.” Bruce said softly. Tony wiped at his eyes and was making an effort not to cry anymore.  
  
“Want daddy Uncle Bruce.” Tony croaked, Bruce prayed he wouldn’t have a sore throat in the morning. Bruce rubbed Tony’s back gently. “I know, he’ll be here soon. Come here let me get your bottle, and we can lay here till he comes. How does that sound?”

“’Kay Uncle Bruce.” Bruce picked Tony up and carried him around his waist to the kitchen, Tony would probably be clingy for the next few days, but Bruce didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

“Have you lost your fucking mind!” Natasha yelled at Clint. She wasn’t even the type to curse, but she was infuriated with Clint. What the hell was his problem? Tony didn’t deserve any of what he said. This hate for Tony was getting way out of hand.

“What! You act like what I said was a lie! It wasn’t; you're letting your guilt cloud the truth.” Clint growled. He was sick of this misplaced sympathy for Tony. Clint had no doubt it was because she felt sorry for leaving. He couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t like they had a choice. Stark made sure of that.

“Because it was a lie!” Natasha shouted. “He doesn’t deserve Steve? Did he manipulate Thor? What the hell is wrong with you. He’s hiding because he’s terrified of us, not because he thinks he's fucking better than us Clint!”

Clint threw his hands up in disbelief, “You believe that bullshit? When has Stark ever been scared of anything? He’s playing you for a fool, and you're letting him.”

Natasha was so close to punching Clint in the face, was he truly that blind. Did he honestly believe Tony was capable of that? These Accords had truly ruined them; they weren’t a team anymore they were nothing but enemies’ and strangers to each other. “I am sick of you, and the witch talking about him like he isn’t a person. Like he’s just a thing. He’s a fucking little Clint, and you treated him like garbage in that kitchen.” Natasha hissed.

“How was I suppose to know he was too weak to take the truth. Stop treating him like a baby; he’s still responsible for what he did!”

“He is a baby!” Natasha exploded at him. “He is a baby! He used to be our baby. Did you ever even love Tony? The little you use to kiss and play with? Because if you did you wouldn’t treat him like this.”

“I did love Stark, but that was before he showed his true colors and betrayed us. That little bastard-”

Natasha slapped Clint before he could even finish that sentence. She wasn’t going to hear another negative thing about Tony, “I promise you, Clint, you're going to come to your senses about Tony, and it’s going to be too late. And you’ll deserve to feel every bit of guilt I know you will.” She said in a dead voice.

Clint was going to come to his senses just like she had, and when he does, Natasha won't feels a bit sorry for him. Clint was about to say she was wrong when Steve came in with balled fist. He headed straight for Clint, Natasha stepped in to block him. As much as Clint deserved that punch to the face, they didn’t need more violence right now.

“You stupid bastard, you’re ruining everything! Tony’s never going to trust us again. Why did you do that? I know it was you who did something to Tony!” Steve shouted at him, Natasha had seldom seen him this mad before.

“He’s not even your little anymore Steve! Why are you even defending him?”

“Don’t… Don’t say that. It’s not about him being my little its about him being Tony” Steve said stiffly.

Clint laughed, did he not realize how much danger he was in? If Steve truly decided to push past her, there was nothing she was going to be able to do about it. “He isn’t your little anymore! He left you for Thor! Can’t you see? He did it to get back at you!”

“No, he didn’t! He did it because I hurt him! I abandoned him dammit!” Steve shouted again, God it was all his fault.

“It’s not Steve; you did what was best for the team,” Wanda said, Steve looked over at her and briefly wondered when she had come in. Natasha looked over at the witch and glared at her; she did not want to have to deal with her and Clint at the same time.

Steve grabbed his hair as if he wanted to rip it out, why wasn’t anybody listening to him. “No I didn’t, Tony is a part of this team, and I didn’t do what was best for him. I didn’t do what was best for my little! I failed him, and now I’ve lost him forever.”  

“You didn't-” Steve held up a hand to stop Wanda, he didn’t want anyone trying to comfort him, he didn’t deserve it. “Just stop. Clint, if you ever treat Tony the way you did in the kitchen again, you're off the team.”

“What? You’d choose him over me?” Clint said incredulously.

“I am,” Steve said and walked from the room leaving the rest of them standing there. Natasha followed soon after, not being able to stand Clint and Wanda's presence any longer but not before leaving with a message. “You might want to leave the Tower before Thor get’s back.”

 

* * *

 

It was around 8:00 pm when Thor finally returned to the tower. He was smiling. He couldn’t wait to see his little one. Tony brought him so much joy, joy Thor didn’t realize he was even missing. Thor had gone to Asgard to get things ready for Tony. In the next few weeks, Thor would finally be taking Tony to Asgard. He still had much to do before he brought the youngling, but he had started in hopes of finishing soon.

“Talking machine! Where is the youngling?” Thor boomed as he walked in the door. It was late when he arrived, so he hoped the little was still awake.

“He is in the nursery with Master Bruce. He had been asking for you.” Jarvis informed him.

He took the elevator to the nursery and was met with a pleasant surprise; Tony was sitting in Bruce’s lap as Bruce fed him the bottle.

Bruce looked to Thor with relief in his eyes, “Tony baby, look who’s here.” Bruce said and pointed to him. Tony sleepily turned his head around to face Thor. It took a few seconds before his eyes were able to focus completely.

“Daddy!” Tony squealed. He climbed out of Bruce’s lap and practically launched himself into Thor’s waiting arms. “Hello, kind-sveinn. I missed you as well.” Thor hugged the little to his chest who buried himself in Thor’s arms.

“He refused to go to sleep till his daddy came back,” Bruce told him. Tony had been fighting his sleep all day. He had to be exhausted from the kitchen incident today, and the horrible crying fit that followed.

“Did you have a good day today youngling?” Tony and Bruce tensed up at the question but for two different reasons.

Tony was scared that if Thor saw what happened, he might come to his senses about being Tony’s daddy. What if he began to believe Tony had manipulated him into getting back at Steve. It wasn’t true! Not at all, but what if Thor didn’t believe him. He couldn’t lose Thor it’d kill him.

Bruce tensed because he didn’t know how Thor would take the news that his little had been verbally assaulted and pushed almost into a panic attack. Thor truly was a gentle giant, but Bruce saw how much Thor loved Tony, and how protective he could be of him. He’d want to deliver justice and who knew what type of Asgardian justice Thor would want to hand out. But then again Thor had the right to know what happened to his little when he wasn’t here.

“How about we put Tones down to bed Thor and talk about it.”

“Nooo daddy, stay with me. N-Nothing happened.” Tony whimpered. He couldn’t let his daddy see what happened plus he had missed his daddy so much. When Tony called feel Thor trying to pull him away, he wrapped his arms around his neck and held on even tighter.

“Later.” Bruce mouthed to Thor behind Tony’s back. Thor nodded in understanding; he was slightly afraid of what had happened that had Tony so upset. “Ssh, I’m going nowhere sváss. Calm yourself; I won’t leave you tonight.”

Thor carried Tony to his crib and sat him in, Thor stood over it and rubbed a comforting hand on his stomach. Tony’s eyes began to close almost immediately. Thor slipped the pacifier into his mouth and slid Stitch into his arms.

“Now tell me, what happened.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets the chewing out we all know he deserves.

“Thor wait,” Bruce said hurriedly. Right now Thor was making his way to the kitchen where Jarvis had told him Clint was located.

Mjolnir was clutched tightly in Thor’s grip, and he intended to use it. Thor never knew he could feel such rage in his life. Not even Loki and his antics had upset him so. But the verbal abuse of his little sent him over the edge. His precious, sweet little, to be tormented by his teammate was horrible. And to hear such lies spewed from the archer's mouth had Thor swimming in anger.

Thor could hear Bruce futilely trying to stop him in his pursuit of Clint, but it was in vain. The archer would pay for what he did to Tony. Thor stood in the doorway of the kitchen and threw Mjolnir inches from Clint’s head to get his attention. Clint turned in surprise.

"Thor?" Clint asked as he tumbled away from the counter. The sight of the furious Thunder God had Clint practically cowering. Bruce stood in the back realizing there was nothing he could do now. He would only intervene if he felt Cint’s life was in danger. It wasn’t as if Clint didn’t deserve what happened to him.

" _Why..._ " began Thor, teeth clenched tightly, "did you attack my sváss?" His voice was tinged with barely contained rage.

Clint flinched away from him. "What? Who are you talking about?”

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Mjolnir was flying from behind him and back into Thor’s hand. " _Why!_ " Thor screamed, " _did you attack my little!”_ A crash of thunder seemed to shake the entire Tower. Clint slowly continued backing away from the irate god. “T-Thor listen, it was a complete misunderstanding.” Clint tried.

“It was no misunderstanding!”

“What the hell is going on?” Natasha said walking into the kitchen with Steve and Bucky behind her. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Thor who had lightening emitting from his hammer. Natasha knew this would happen when Thor found out about Tony. She looked over at Bruce who was watching tensely in the corner.

Steve stepped past Natasha and called out Thor’s name, “Thor, buddy. Calm down and let’s just talk about this.” Natasha wanted to stop Steve from trying to intervene; there was no calming Thor now.

“There is no need for talking.” Thor seethed through his teeth, “I saw what happened. I saw how he attacked my little.” Steve visibly flinched at Thor’s words but wisely kept quiet.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean for him to act like he did. I was just telling him the truth.” Clint said with his hands raised in defense.

Thor swiftly swung Mjolnir at him. Clint jumped to the side barely escaping the hammers hit. “DO NOT LIE!” Thor thundered out. “Everything you said was false! You lied to him about me; you put false thoughts in his head! I shall have your tongue.”

Steve jumped into action as Thor began to move forward. Steve had no doubt Thor would try to follow through with his plans. Natasha ran over to where Clint was and pushed him behind her. She was mad at him as well, but she didn’t want to see him severely hurt now.

“Step out of my way Steven, my quarrel is not with you,” Thor told him, his voice rang with authority none of them had ever hard before.

“Thor stop before you do something you regret,” Steve said trying to reason with him.

“Unlike you Steven I do not choose shield brothers over my little. Now move, or I will physically remove you.” Thor said darkly, meaning every word of what he said.

Steve’s face fell apart, but he still hadn’t made any show of moving. Thor moved forward intending to forcefully remove him when he found his arm briefly stuck in the air. He looked to see that the witch was using her powers on him. Was she unaware he was a God, simply powers of sorcerer would not stop him? He grabbed Steve’s shoulder and pushed him away. Sending him staggering into the counter. Bucky quickly ran over to Steve and steadied him on his feet.

He heard the witch gasp in surprise. “Your powers of sorcerer do not affect me. Keep out of this or gain my ire as well.” Thor said pointing Mjolnir threateningly at her.

Thor threw Mjolnir around Natasha and directly into Clint’s chest sending him crashing into the wall. Clint coughed violently and tried to push himself up. Wanda rushed over to him and put a protective barrier around them.

“Thor.” Bruce began, now he had to stop him before someone got seriously injured. “Stop before you kill him. I know you’re upset, I’m upset, but-”

“NO!” Thor shouted to him. “I am not upset, I am furious. No one manipulated me as the archer has concluded. I have seen everything and heard everything from Heimdall himself! I saw everything unfold. I saw the beginning all the way to the end.” Thor finished with his eyes landing on Steve.

“What are you talking about?” Natasha asked frowning.

“I saw everything; I saw us shield brothers being divided over a piece of paper. I saw sides being chosen in mere seconds. I watched it all crumble before my eyes, and the little you all swore to love be left in the wake of this disaster. You all take my kindness and my gentleness as a weakness, you think I don’t understand Midgardian ways, but I do.” Thor said, making sure to stare all of them in the eye while he spoke. They were all surprised by his fury of voice, Thor had never spoken to them like this, nor had this tone.

“You are all at fault, but you Steven. You are the worst of them all. I have only had my sváss for a short time, but the bond I have with him, I wouldn’t break for anything. It is not Anthony that did not deserve you; you did not deserve him.” Thor said staring directly into Steve’s eyes.

“Thor…” Steve whispered desperately. The room had gone deadly silent at Thor’s words. “You left the most precious thing anyone could have; I feel no sympathy for you.”

Thor walked over to Clint who was leaning heavily on one side. Thor easily walked through the barrier Wanda had around them. Clint tried to back away, but Thor grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air.

“THOR!” They all chorused, thinking he was indeed going to kill the archer.

“Listen to me, and listen to me well. If you ever attack my little, look at my little or talk about my little.” Thor began quietly, “I’ll kill you.” They were all still panicking when Thor still hadn’t set the archer down. Clint's face was turning an awful purple. They all turned to the doorway when a tiny voice broke through the chaos.

“Daddy?”

Tony was standing there in his onesie with his Stitch doll clutched in his hand. He had been scared when he woke up and couldn’t find Thor or Bruce in the room, he even called out to the pair, and they didn’t respond. It was only when he heard the thunder and noise downstairs that he climbed out the crib. Jarvis had told him to stay in the room, but he wanted his daddy.

He had stood in the doorway for a few seconds taking in his surroundings. There were holes in the kitchen walls and appliances on the floor. All the Avengers were downstairs, but the only Avenger he wanted was Thor.

All heads whipped to the little in the doorway all with mixed reactions.

“Tony,” Steve whispered to the little. Tony glanced at him and unconsciously moved away, feeling more self-conscious that he was now the center of attention. Thor dropped Clint who groaned in pain and made his way over to his baby. “Come here ástin mín,” Thor said hurriedly. This was not the scene he wanted the little to see. Bruce jumped into action as well and picked up Tony.

Tony was looking around at the scene with wide eyes at the mess of the room. “W-What’s going on? Daddy why?” Bruce shushed him and rubbed his padded bottom; Tony didn’t need to see this violence that had happened. “Let's go back upstairs baby boy okay? Daddy will be right up with us okay.” Thor nodded in agreement, he kissed Tony’s forehead and let Bruce carry him upstairs.

“I do not regret what occurred tonight. I only regret Anthony had walked in on it, and you Barnes, I find no fault in you. I thank you for trying to take care of Tony in my absence.” Thor said addressing him stiffly. Thor turned and went upstairs without another word.

 

* * *

**Few Days Later**

 

 “Aren’t you just excited today sváss,” Thor said to the bouncy little in his lap.

“Pepper come today Daddy!” Tony said excitedly; he had been running from the elevator to Thor’s lap every few minutes. Tony hadn’t seen Pepper in almost a week, and that hadn’t been the best visit. She had been fusing over him after learning of the kitchen incident. No matter how many times Tony had told her he was fine.

Tony had also noticed since the incident Thor hadn’t let him out of his sight, not that Tony minded, he loved being everywhere with his daddy. But he also noticed Natasha hadn’t come to see him yet; he had grown to look forward to her short visits.

“Daddy?” Tony asked while playing with Thor’s long hair. Thor watched him warily if he weren't careful his hair would end up as a chew toy for Tony. “Yes, little one?”

“Why Natasha don’t come up here no more? You scare her away daddy?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. Thor chuckled softly as the little stared at him with accusatory eyes.

Honestly, the kitchen incident had changed Thor’s behavior a lot. Thor made sure Tony was either with him or Bruce, never alone. Tony also wasn’t allowed on the lower floors without one of them to accompany him. Tony didn’t exactly mind the rules; he knew Thor just wanted to keep him safe.

Thor also had been wary of the other Avengers coming around Tony; he would not allow for another situation like the last to occur again. Thor couldn’t read Natasha; he didn’t know if her intentions were pure or not for his little. Grant it, the visits beforehand had been smooth and seemed well intended, but he just couldn’t be sure. Clint’s attack against Tony had awakened some type of overprotectiveness in him when it came to Tony.

“No kind-sveinn, but I have kept her away. If you would like for her visits to continue, I shall allow them.” Thor said sincerely.

“Bad daddy scares her away,” Tony said giggling. “C-Clint hurt me, not Natasha daddy.” Tony finished quietly; he didn’t like talking about Clint or what happened.

“I know youngling. I just want to make sure you are safe.” Tony grinned at Thor and hugged him tightly, “silly daddy, I always safe with you.” Thor returned the hug and kissed Tony on his forehead.

Thor and Tony heard the elevator ding, and in seconds his little was off his lap and racing towards the door.

“Pepper!” Tony squealed happily.

Pepper huffed as she was ran into full force by the little. She smiled and hugged him tightly; she was glad to see she was missed in her time away. “Hi, honey. Are you having a good day?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Me and Thor play outside, then I got ice cream, then we played hide-n-seek, and I won! We still going to get pizza?” Tony asked excitedly. Pepper realized the overexcited baby was due to the ice cream; she was almost regretting promising to take Tony out for pizza today. A hyper baby was going to be a handful.

“That’s good sweetheart, and yes we are still getting pizza. But first I have to talk to your daddy okay?”

“’Kay, kay! Be quick Pep!” Tony told her.

“I’ll be right over her little one.” Tony rolled his eyes at his daddy’s words. “Well duh daddy.” Pepper laughed under her breath at Tony’s sassiness.

“So I’ve been thinking that Tony needs more littles around his age to play with,” Pepper said once they were on the other side of the room. “I think Peter would be a good little for Tony to make friends with. I’ve already set up a play date for next week.”

Thor nodded his agreement when they went to the park Tony had a ball with the littles there. Someone to come to the Tower every now and then would be great for Tony. “That is fine with me. I think he will enjoy the company of another youngling.”

“Alright great, just wanted to run it by you. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be taking the baby out to eat now. Ready to go now?” Pepper asked the excited little.

“Yes! Bye, daddy!” Tony said, dashing over to grab Pepper’s hand. Thor swooped Tony up into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, “have fun sváss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky had kept to himself following the disaster in the kitchen all those days ago. It had made things much tenser in the Tower. Clint had clearly taken Thor’s words seriously because Bucky never heard a word about Tony leave his mouth. Bucky figured it was better that way if anything was ever going to change.

Bucky noticed how Natasha didn’t relieve the go-ahead to head upstairs anymore; he knew it had to do with what happened. He’d watch her try the elevator doors only for them not work. Natasha was furious with Clint, blaming her lack of entry onto Tony’s floor because of him. Their relationship seemed to be deteriorating every day.

Steve wasn’t better than the rest of them. Bucky knew Thor’s words hit him harder than he expected, all he did was draw and stay in the workout room. Tearing apart the nearly indestructible punching bags to cope.

Bucky also noticed a change in himself; he was becoming more and more curious about Tony. The only thing he knew about the man was that he killed his parents. He wanted it to be more than that. He wanted to apologize to Tony, explain that he was sorry for what he did. He didn’t want to hear Steve’s repetitions of “it wasn’t you’s.”

For some reason, he didn’t want Tony to fear him or hate him. He just wanted a chance to get to know the man behind the suit. He wanted to get to know the little Steve had left for him, and that’s what he had set out to do. So now he was standing in front of Dr. Banner's lab door waiting for entrance. He realized if he wanted anything to do with Tony this was where he’d have to start.

Bucky knocked on the door and walked in, taking a soothing breath before fully entering. “Dr. Banner?”

Bruce turned in surprise, not expecting to see the ex-assassin at his door. It wasn’t an unwelcome sight, just slightly confusing. “Yes?”

“Can I ask you a few questions?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes talks with Bruce, Natasha and Tony get their time together and Bruce proposes an idea to Tony.

_Bucky knocked on the door and walked in, taking a soothing breath before fully entering. “Dr. Banner?”_

_Bruce turned in surprise, not expecting to see the ex-assassin at his door. It wasn’t an unwelcome sight, just slightly confusing. “Yes?”_

_“Can I ask you a few questions?”_

“Sure, have a seat.” Bruce pointed to the couch in the corner; he stayed in his lab chair. Barnes already looked nervous when he came in; he wasn’t trying to spook him any further.

“It’s about Tony,” Bucky said shortly. “I killed his parents.”

“I know.” Bruce was slightly taken back at the blunt response, but it wasn’t a surprise. When he returned to the Tower, he had gotten Tony to tell him ever everything from the minute Bruce disappeared to the time he arrived.

“You do? Nevermind of course you do. I want to apologize to him, in person if that’s okay. Uhm, since you’re one of his caregivers I wanted to ask you first.” Bucky said nervously. He wouldn’t blame Bruce for telling him no. Wasn’t as if he was prime candidate number one to do anything concerning Tony.

“Why?”

“H-He needs to know that I’m sorry. At the base, there was no time to say anything. When we were in Wakanda I…, I didn’t think I had the right to say anything to him.” Bucky made sure he maintained eye contact with Brue, hoping to show how sincere he was at his request. “I gotta let him know that I didn’t mean for any of that to happen the way it did and that If I could take back what I did, I would. Tony… Tony deserved more than that.”

“I believe you. Listen, if it helps, I’m not angry with you about anything. You didn’t do anything wrong really, you followed and went with what you knew, which was Steve.” Bruce gave him a gentle smile when he saw Barnes tense up slightly at the mention of Steve. “But Tony, I don’t know where his head is at with you. I think deep down he knows you’re not responsible for what happened to his parents. But it’s still a hard thing to swallow; it wasn’t as if the way he found out helped the situation at all.”

“Let me talk to Tony about apologizing, if he’s okay with it, then I’ll let you talk to him. When he’s big though a big Tony and a little Tony are two different things.” Bruce finished. He truly believed Barnes felt guilty for what he’d done, that he did want to make amends with Tony. It was just convincing Tony of that now.

“I have another question; you’re a doctor, right?” Bucky looked away while he asked, he felt like an idiot for the question he was about to ask.

“Not that kind of doctor, but no one listens to me when I say it but sure.”

“When Clint hurt Tony that day, and Tony was upset…I felt like I had to do something. Like I needed to make him feel better. As much as I could, pretty sure I made it worst.” Bucky said chuckling humorlessly. Wrestling Tony down like that to change a diaper, practically terrifying the little, he was sure he did a fuck all job of it.

“You did the best you could don’t doubt that,” Bruce assured him. Bruce saw how Barnes did the best he could with the situation he was in. “What you felt sounds like caregiver traits.”

Bucky barked out a laugh, “that’s funny doc. I’m a Hydra ex-assassin. Cold blooded killer doesn’t sound like a caregiver trait to me.”

Bruce frowned at Barnes self-depreciating way of talking. If Bruce got the information right, he had been brainwashed while working for Hydra. What he did during his time with them isn't his fault. “That’s not true. Your classification is given at birth; nothing can change that. No matter what you’ve done or what you do. I can give you the test if you want it.” Bruce offered. He was almost positive Barnes was a caregiver.

“No, be a waste of time.” Bucky rose from the couch, intending to thank the doctor and leave.

“All I need is a sample of your blood.” Bruce said again hoping to intense the super soldier into taking the test.”

“That’s it?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“That’s it.”

“Fine doc, take my blood and get it over with.” Bucky sat in the chair next to Brue and rolled up his sleeve. Bruce was pleased that he got the soldier to agree to the test. Hopefully, if Barnes were a caregiver, he’d not think so lowly of himself anymore. Plus, if he were a caregiver Brue would feel even more comfortable with him being around Tony.

Bruce grabbed the needle and quickly poked Barnes in his arm. Bruce placed the blood sample in the test tube machine. “Jarvis?” Bruce said.

“Results in exactly 30 seconds sir.” Normally a classification test took hours to complete, but because of Tony’s tech, it took only seconds. Bruce glanced over and saw Barnes sitting tensely in his seat; it was as if the man didn’t want to be a caregiver. The machine beeped signaling it was finished. Bruce smiled warmly at the words flashing on the testing machine.

“I’ve got it your results.”

“Let me guess neutral?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

“Nope, Caregiver.”

* * *

 

 

“Daddy?” Tony said as Thor lifted him off the changing table. He felt better that he was in a clean diaper now.

“Yes, little one?”

“Can I see Natasha today?” Tony asked he was staring at Thor waiting for him to put all the diapers and powder away so that he could answer him. To be honest, Tony missed Natasha. It’d been awhile since the accident that Clint caused, not Natasha, so Tony was confused why she wasn’t allowed up to his area of the Tower.

“Why?” Thor asked critically; he winced to himself at his tone, he hadn’t meant for it to come out that way. But he was protective of his little. While of course, Natasha had shown she had good intentions over the past weeks, Clint’s attack had Thor doubting all the Avengers except Bruce.

“Nevermind.” Tony looked away and began toddling out the nursery, he could tell in his Daddy’s tone he wasn’t fond of the idea.

Thor jogged after the little one and scooped him up in his arms, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “No, I am sorry sváss. If you wish to see her, you may.”

“’Kay, J tells her she can come now.” Tony said immediately brightening, “Daddy stop worryin’, you protect me if something happens.” Tony added, in his mind, his daddy was super strong and fast. He’d always protect him from anything.

Thor smiled warmly at his little. “That I will. What do you wish to do little one?”

Tony bounced in Thor’s arm with excitement as he listed off everything he wanted to do, “we can watch lotsa movies, and I can show her the new cars Uncle Bruce bought me! Then we can play hide-n-seek, haven’t played with Natasha yet!”

“Then it is nap time sváss.” Thor figured it’d be around four o’clock when Tony finished all his activities he wanted to do with the spider.

Tony whined and shook his head, “Nooo… Daddy no nap time today please.” He tried giving Thor the best puppy dog eyes he could.

“Yes, nap time today ástin mín,” Thor said firmly, but it was hard when Tony was pleading with those big brown eyes of his.

“You’re mean daddy, I not talking to you the rest of the day,” Tony said seriously; he wiggled in Thor’s hold demanding to be put down. He crossed his arms and glared at Thor, but the effect hung shortly when he was dressed in a bright, cute red onesie, and a pacifier hanging out the side of his mouth.

Thor chuckled to himself; this wasn’t the first time Tony had given him the silent treatment. “Oh, you aren’t? But daddy will be upset if you don’t talk to me.” Thor said fake pouting. Tony turned and went to the living room without another word.

 “Tony?” Natasha asked as she stepped off the elevator. It felt great to be back upstairs and able to visit the little. Thor’s brief restrictions were more than upsetting; she was just glad she had access again.

She caught sight of the little jogging into the room to greet her with Thor right behind him, “Hi Natasha! We’re gonna watch a movie ‘kay?” Tony said quickly. He rushed over to the cabinet and pulled out The Incredibles. “We’re gonna watch this okay!”

“Whatever you want solnishka,” Natasha said warmly; she was pleased with the enthusiasm Tony was showing her. Her wish of him growing more comfortable with her was coming true.

Tony popped the movie into the DVD player and turned back to Natasha, “wait, first let me show you my new cars Uncle Bruce got me.” Tony surprisingly took Natasha’s hand and led her to his playroom.

“This is my cars,” Tony said pointing to the miniature cars on the floor, “see they look like the ones in the workshop.” Natasha took note that the cars were extremely detailed, these were collector type cars. She also noticed that the expansive train tracks they had once built were gone.

“These are nice, what happened to the train tracks we built sweetie?”

Tony pouted and pointed to Thor, “Daddy and Uncle Bruce made me put ‘em up because I wasn’t playing with them anymore. B-But I was!” Tony said quickly defending himself.

“You were not sváss; you hadn’t touched them in weeks,” Thor said chuckling at the irritated little.

“I was going to though daddy,” Tony replied. Thor noticed Tony had apparently forgotten he was supposed to be giving him the silent treatment; babies could never hold grudges for long.

“These are beautiful cars Tony, whats your favorite?” Natasha asked him. Tony picked up a red and blue one, Natasha knew it was his favorite because it was the colors Thor wore. “This one! See it matches daddy’s armor and cape!” Tony crawled over and grabbed an all green car next. “And this one too! It’s the Hulk’s color!”

“Uncle Bruce got you some very pretty cars kotyonok.”

“Thanks! Can we watch the movie now?” Tony asked her, Natasha stood and grabbed the littles hand. “Lead the way.”

As they walked into the living room, Natasha noticed Stitch wasn’t with Tony, “where’s Stitch Tony? Does he want to watch the movie too?”

“Oh! Be right back!” Tony dropped her hand and raced off to the nursey, leaving Thor and Natasha alone. It was an awkward silence before Natasha decided to break it and at least try to ease the tension.

“How have things been?” She tried, it wasn’t the best way to open a conversation, but it was something. She couldn’t quite read Thor now; he wasn’t sure if he was angry with her or not.

“Things have been well; I would like to apologize for blocking you from seeing Tony. It was rash…”

Natasha held up a hand to stop him. “No, I get it. He’s your little you went into protective daddy mode; it’s fine.” Thor visibly relaxed his tense posture and gave her one of his bright smiles. “I am glad we have an understanding.”

“I got him! I got him!” Tony yelled running back into the room with Stitch, he plopped down next to Natasha and Thor and sat Stitch in his lap. “Play the movie now please.” He told Thor politely.

As the movie played, Natasha could feel Tony slowly easing his head onto her shoulder. She smiled to herself; she was finally gaining the littles trust back.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about a week after his talk with Barnes when Bruce decided to approach Tony with the idea of meeting Barnes. He wanted to give the super soldier time to back out of his request just in case. But Barnes was determined to go through with his plan, and Bruce was glad.

Bruce could hear the ridiculously loud rock music coming from the workshop, Bruce entered his code and walked in. “Jarvis turn off the music for me.”

“Welcome to the jung-” Tony swiveled around and glared at Bruce for turning off his music. “First off never touch a black man's radio,” Tony said with mock anger.

Brue huffed out a laugh. “First of all, you’re not black.”

Tony shrugged, “well, Rhodey said it to me so now I'm saying it. Anyway, what brings you to my humble abode.”

“We need to talk,” Brue said. Tony sat down his screwdriver and immediately shook his head; Tony hated “talks.”

“Ooo no can do Brucie Bear, talks are not on today's schedule. Wait, is it a big t talk, or a little t talk?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow. If it was a little t talk, he might be willing to talk, but a big t was out of the questions. He was in an unusually chipper mood; he just knew that a “talk” would ruin it.

“Big T,” Bruce said grimly.

Tony clapped his hands together and began pushing Bruce out the doorway, “well thank you for stopping by, but no can do, we all know how your talks go. I’m big in the beginning then I magically become little. And I like being big right now so no thank you.”

Tony didn’t know how Bruce did it, but he always managed to get Tony in his little headspace after a serious conversation. Bruce told him, whether he realized it or not, that being in his little headspace after seemed to relax him after a stressful talk. Tony didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. But right now, he was working on upgrades for his suit he didn’t want to be little.

“Tony.”

“Jarvis please turn back on Guns N’ Roses.” Tony turned back around and went to sit at his table; he waited for the lab door to open and close signalizing Bruce had indeed left. Though of course, that wasn’t the case.

“Tony it’s about Barnes,” Bruce said deciding to just come out with it. He saw how Tony tensed in his seat.

“What about him?” Tony tried to sound calm as he asked his question, but Bruce could hear the slight waver in his voice.

“He wants to apologize.”

“Tell him there’s no reason to, I know it wasn’t him blah blah, Cap drilled that in enough times. Tell him I forgive him the whole nine yards, alright now is this conversation over?” Tony said nonchalantly, but Bruce wasn’t dumb Tony wasn’t fooling anyone with that attitude.

“Tony, you don’t believe half of what you just said.” Bruce held up a hand when he saw Tony was about to interrupt. “By that I mean stop acting like everything is okay and that the past is the past. You’re still hurt by what happened Tones, and that’s okay. You don’t have to pretend like everything’s okay.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his arm nervously, “I’m not pretending; it’s not like I can change what happened. How’d you even talk to Barnes anyway.”

“He came down to see me about you. I truly believe his intentions are good. He wants to apologize and get to know you Tony, and I don’t think it’s that bad of an idea.” He thought it was a good idea, Barnes wasn’t going to hurt Tony and vice versa. Bruce hoped it would be beneficially for the both.

“Fine tell Terminator he can apologize,” Tony said after a few minutes of silence. He wasn’t exactly opposed to meeting Barnes, but he was scared in a way. It wasn’t as if Barnes was going to turn into the Winter Soldier on him or anything. But the fight in Siberia, the knowledge that Barnes had killed his parents, they had already started out on bad terms. He knew that none of what happened was Barnes fault, that he was a victim.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Bruce asked he didn’t want to put Tony in a situation he’d feel uncomfortable in for Bruce’s benefit or anyone else’s.

“Have I ever told you, you sound like the male version of Olivia Benson sometimes?” Tony asked chuckling.

“Who?”

“No one, just tell Barnes we can meet, apologize, and all that jazz.”

Bruce smiled warmly at him, Tony was making progress, and Bruce was proud of him. “Thanks, Tony, see this conversation wasn’t even that bad. You’re still big and everything.” Bruce acknowledged.

“I am, now leave me to my work.” Tony turned back around and picked up his screwdriver; he wanted to get as much work as possible done. Because he knew when he saw Thor he’d be thrown right into his headspace; Thor just had that effect on him.

“Are you sure? Does my widdle baby want to go upstairs and play with Uncle Bruce?” Bruce asked in a ridiculous babyish voice.

“Get out!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony's first meeting.

To say Bucky was nervous would be an understatement, he was terrified. He didn’t even know why he was; he was the one that wanted this meeting. Well, he did Bruce had Jarvis tell him Tony had woke up little, thanks to Thor. So instead of talking to big Tony, he was talking to a little. He had zero experience with littles, and it wasn’t as if his last interaction with little Tony went well at all.

“It’ll be fine; you can do this.” Bucky began chanting to himself over and over.

“Sir, if I may.” Jarvis said interrupting, “I believe you will do fine with young Sir. I believe you will gain more progress with him as a little in what time you have, than what you would have if Sir were big.”

Bucky felt slightly more relaxed at his words, fine, if the AI thought everything would be fine then everything will be fine, he hoped. “Uh, thanks…”

“Jarvis.”

“Jarvis.”

Just in time in walked Thor and Tony, another surprise for Bucky. Bruce said he would be the one who would sit in on this; Bucky felt more comfortable with Banner. Thor seemed like a cool guy, but he didn’t know him and the last time he saw Thor in person he was in a protective rage.

Though Thor walked in with an easy smile and had Tony on his hip, he was in his full armor, and Bucky wondered if he ever took it off. Tony was in a Hulk themed onesie and was clutching some toy to his chest; he also was sucking furiously on the pacifier he had in his mouth as well. Tony had his head stuffed in Thor’s neck as well, he was just as nervous as Bucky about this, maybe even more so.

“Sorry we are late, I am glad you have shown though.” Thor boomed he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Bucky; he shifted Tony slightly, so he faced Bucky.

“Yeah, of course,” Bucky said nervously. He looked from Thor to Tony to around the room for a few minutes before talking again. Thor was perfectly patient with him when he’d catch Bucky’s eye he’d give him an easy smile.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky blurted out; he winced at how loud he was and how awkward he sounded. This whole apology had sounded better when he was in his bedroom practicing.

“It’s polite to look at people when they're talking to you sváss,” Thor whispered in Tony’s ear. He knew his little was listening to Barnes loud and clear, but he still wanted him to look at him. Tony slowly removed his head off Thor’s neck and cautiously looked at Barnes, not in his eyes, but he was at least facing him.

“I’m sorry about everything; I’m sorry I tried to kill you, I’m sorry about what happened in Siberia.” Bucky sighed and slowed his words down realizing he was talking quite fast. “I wish things could have gone differently, everything that happened you didn’t deserve,” Bucky said sincerely.

Tony waited a few moments before responding; he played with the blue toy in his hands while he waited. “Not your fault, it’s kay,” Tony said softly, the words were slightly muffled because of the pacifier, but Bucky heard them loud and clear. He didn’t know if Tony truly meant what he said or if he was just trying to smooth the conversation.

“Maybe, but I still want to apologize to you, I hurt you, and that wasn’t right.”

“Oh… I hurt you too.” Bucky titled his head at Tony confused, when had he hurt him? “I almost blow your arm off,” Tony explained.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle, well it wasn’t as if Tony could be blamed for that one. If Bucky had just found out that instead of Steve dying in a car crash Tony killed him, he’d have reacted the same way. As for the arm, he still had two, so he wasn’t about to complain. It was slightly stiffer now but nothing serious.

“Hey doll, it's fine. You had found out some really bad information right before then, and it’s not like you had a choice you had to fight back okay.” Tony seemed to contemplate his words then nodded slowly in understanding. Bucky couldn’t believe Tony was apologizing for fighting back; he was something else.

“If it’s alright with you I’d like a chance to get to know you, Tony. We didn’t get a chance to get to know each other, did we?” Tony shook his head in agreement; he didn’t get to know him. All he knew about Barnes was that he was Steve’s best friend, became the Winter Soldier, killed his parents. It was an abridged version of what he knew, but a version nonetheless.

“Uhm,” Tony looked at back at Thor for reassurance, Thor nodded encouraging him to talk. “What do you want to know.” He asked shyly. Bucky smiled warmly at the little and scooted just a few inches closer.

“Who’s that little guy in your arms their doll?”

Tony smiled brightly at Bucky’s question, happy to talk about his friend. “This is Stitch! Natasha got him for me; he’s my friend!” Tony took Stitch out of his arms and held it in Bucky’s face when Bucky went to grab the doll Tony pulled him away.

“Stitch doesn’t like for people he doesn’t know to hold him.” Bucky had a feeling Tony was referring to himself, so Bucky made sure to keep in mind not to touch the little without his permission.

Bucky held up his hands in surrender, “that’s okay, I wouldn’t want someone I didn’t know very well to touch me either. Can you tell me some of the things Stitch does like?”

“Stitch likes cookies and cake and marshmallows and donuts and ice cream. I asked daddy to give me all the food, so I can give it to Stitch to eat.” Bucky laughed heartily at the little those sounded like all things Tony liked. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if the food for Stitch somehow became food for Tony.

“I gave you marshmallows to feed Stitch, but somehow you ended up eating all of them.’ Thor said smiling at Tony.

Tony looked away sheepishly from the both of them, “Stitch said I could have them because he wasn’t hungry right now.”

“What types of games does Stitch like?”

“Hide-n-seek! That’s his favorite, tag is fun too, but Stitch is slow, so he always loses.” Tony said sadly. Now Bucky was positive Tony was putting all his likes and dislikes into Stitch. So, all Bucky had to do was ask questions about Stitch to get to know Tony, seemed easy enough.

“Nothing wrong with being slow doll, I bet Stitch is good at other things.” Tony smiled brightly at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Uhm… Stitch wanted to know if you wanted to play hide-n-seek with us?” Tony had looked away from him as if Bucky was going to say no. Before Tony could even finish, he said yes.

“Okay!” Tony said giggling, “You count to thirty and I go hide!” Before Tony could take off Thor grabbed his arm, “remember the rules sváss.”

“I will!” Next Tony was gone, and all that could be heard was his giggling down the hall.

“I have never seen Tony warm to someone so quickly,” Thor said surprised once his little left. He hadn’t even treated Natasha that way on their first meeting.

“Don’t know why, after all, I’ve done to him.”

Thor frowned at Barnes. He was unsure why the man spoke so lowly of himself when the things that happened weren’t even his fault. Though Thor could empathize with him, Barnes was very similar to his brother Loki. Loki still found fault in himself for things that were not his fault. Loki still hated himself for what he had done to Earth, for his part in the invasion. Though the invasion was not his fault, they had learned once they got to Asgard, he still blamed himself for it.

Barnes still blamed himself for his time as the Winter Soldier; Thor knew no amount of words would elevate the guilt Barnes felt. His forgiveness would have to come from himself. “Maybe Tony sees something in you; you don’t see in yourself. There is a Midgardian quote I wish to use for this situation. ‘We are all our own worst critic,’ with that being said I believe your 30 seconds are up.”

“Wait you’re not coming?” Bucky asked surprised. “Why? My sváss trust you enough to play the game alone. I shall be here when your game is done.” Thor boomed sincerely. Bucky gave him a soft smile then was off to find the little.

 

* * *

 

Bucky eventually found him hiding behind a huge teddy bear in his nursery. The little had given himself up the minute Bucky walked into the room; he immediately went into a giggling fit. Bucky had pretended to look around the room before discovering the little one.

“There you are doll!” Barnes said warmly. Tony giggled behind the teddy bear and held his arms up, “you’re good Bucky! You found me.”

Though Barnes stood frozen watching the little with his arms outstretched. Tony wanted him to pick him up. Him. Bucky quickly remembered Thor’s and Jarvis’s words and allowed himself to enjoy the time he was sharing with Tony. It was definitely what he wanted; he just didn’t think he’d get it so easily.

Bucky picked Tony up and balanced him on his hip, Bucky looked to see if there was any discomfort on his face but all he saw was the childlike happiness. “You’re almost as good as daddy Bucky! Maybe we play again later?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Whatever you want Tony,” Bucky said truthfully. Tony absolutely beamed at him, “wait let me show you where I keep all my toys!”

And that was how Bucky spent the next few hours, in Tony’s playroom allowing the little to show him every single toy he had. Tony was absolutely in love with Bucky; it seemed the man had a never-ending patience with him and didn’t seem to grow tired of anything Tony wanted to do. He reminded him so much of Daddy in that aspect. Bucky had even helped him name the rest of the stuffed animals he had.

Bucky and Tony both whined when Bruce entered the doorway, knowing their fun was about to come to an end. “Alright bud, it’s bedtime. Let’s get you a nice bath and settled sweetie.”

Tony whined and pressed himself further into Bucky’s lap; he didn’t want to leave Bucky, they were having so much fun! “Uncle Bruce please no. Just wanna play a little longer.”

Any other time Bruce would have said yes, especially to these two. He was beyond ecstatic that Tony’s and Barnes first meeting had gone so wonderful, he didn’t want to split them up any more than they did. But it was almost eight o'clock, way past Tony’s bedtime.

“Maybe if you ask nicely Bucky can help with bathtime,” Brue suggested. Bucky looked at him from behind Tony incredulously but quickly fixed his expression when Tony turned to look at him. “Bucky, you help? I got toys for bath time too!”

The hopeful way Tony was looking at him Bucky couldn’t say no if he wanted to, he scooped Tony up and waited for Bruce, “lead the way doc.”

The whole walk to the bathroom Bruce kept sneaking glances behind him at the two. They were engaged in their own little secret conversation. Bruce had never seen Tony this excited with someone other them him or Thor. He didn’t know who he was happier for Bucky or Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis lets Wanda in on a few thing, and Steve and Bucky say things they don't mean.

Jarvis was noticing a pattern with his creator and Wanda. When Wanda was sleep, and Tony was sleep, Tony would have horrible nightmares. Jarvis would silently watch as Thor and Bruce tried to comfort the little at night but to no avail. When the nightmares first began, Jarvis just thought it was the usual night terrors everyone gets. But Tony’s were different he’d wake up extremely wet, his body was flushed, and he cried as if he was physically hurt.

Jarvis began monitoring the other members of the house to see if something could be linked to them. Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were cleared of course. Which left Wanda and Clint, Clint had no way to get upstairs, not even through the vents. Jarvis also triple checked all the security footage to make sure the archer hadn’t slipped past him. Once he was clear, it left Wanda, who had the powers to inflict mental harm.

Only when Wanda was asleep at the same time Tony was, would his nightmares appear. When it was time for Tony’s nap time and Wanda was still awake it was fine, but if she happened to take a nap as well, Tony would have nightmares during his nap times. Only when Wanda was out of the Tower did Tony have a peaceful night. Jarvis wasn’t sure if she was doing this purposefully, but he was determined to find out and fix the problem.

“Miss. Maximoff, please have a seat.” Jarvis said Wanda, looked around her room in surprise. Starks AI hadn’t talked to her since she arrived. Wanda slowly sat on the bed and waited for the AI to continue.

“You have been harming young sir through your powers,” Jarvis said sharply. He turned on her TV, which mysteriously now worked suddenly, and showed her his proof. The only thing he didn’t understand was why Tony had nightmares now, Wanda had been in the tower for over a month. Wanda looked taken back by his accusation, “I haven’t touched Stark. I haven’t even seen him.”

“Then explain why every time you sleep at the same time sir is he’s having nightmares. Don’t say it is a coincidence, Miss. Maximoff I have no patience for it.”

“I’m telling you the truth; I don’t know!”

Jarvis monitored her heartbeat while she spoke, she was telling the truth, but that still didn’t fix the problem at hand. “In the past few days, what have you been dreaming about,” Jarvis asked, suddenly having an idea of what the problem might be.

“My parents, my brothers, the Accords,” Wanda said bitterly. She was dreaming of all the things she blamed sir for. If Jarvis was correct, Wanda was projecting all her fear, hate and anger on Tony. Emotions that were much too strong for a little to handle.

“If you don’t mind Miss. Maximoff I’d like to show you a few things.” Jarvis pulled up on the screen a video of Tony and Hammer having a conversation at a meeting. “What is this?” Wanda asked curiously. Jarvis didn’t answer her but instead let the video play.

_“Sign off on the weapons Tony, don’t let your pride ruin a future business relationship,” Hammer said smoothly._

_“No. I don’t sell weapons nor am I endorsing the sell of them. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.”_

Wanda watched as the blond hair mans face turned into a sneer as Tony began packing up his things.

_“Tony don’t make me go above you on this. Maybe I’ll have to ask Obadiah for your signature.” Tony glared at him hatefully, “you can’t do that!”_

_Hammer sat back in his chair with a cocky grin. “I think I will. It’s obvious your little classification is affecting your ability to see this is a good deal. I’m sure Obadiah will see otherwise.”_

_Tony stared with his mouth open, he stood and slammed the suitcase with a growl, “well see about that.”_

“Why did you show me this?” Wanda asked confused.

“You blame sir for the death of your parents when it was not his fault. Sir never signed off on those weapons; it was Obadiah who did. The bomb that killed your parents were HammerTech, not StarkTech.”

“That doesn’t make sense! Stark could have stopped the bombs.”

“Sir was a little, and Obadiah was his caregiver, in the end, Obadiah had the last say. Of course, the laws are different now, but unfortunately, they weren’t back then. You can’t blame sir for something he didn’t do.” Jarvis said imploringly. He felt bad for Wanda; she was living off hate and misunderstandings.

“What about Ultron? Stark-”

“Sir only created Ultron after the images you put in his head of the Avengers dying. I also believe Master Bruce had a hand in making Ultron as well, yet you do not blame him.” Jarvis said cutting her off. He was going to fix these misconceptions over his creator.

“You also aided Ultron in his mission for a time. Until you realized what he wanted was destruction. You made a mistake in helping Ultron; Sir made a mistake in helping create him.”

Wanda sat silent for a bit, contemplating Jarvis’s words. So, Stark didn’t have a hand in killing her parents. It was a man named Hammer who killed her parents. She didn’t know much about the laws concerning littles, but she did know they had more freedom to do what they wanted than they had before. Stark couldn’t have stopped the signing of the weapons if he wanted to, which he hadn’t wanted to.

Ultron had told her what Stark was, and she believed him. She believed him because she had thought Stark had killed her parents. She was beginning to realize how ignorant she was for hating Stark for creating Ultron when she had helped Ultron. Jarvis was right, they both made a mistake, and in the end, they both fixed it.

“The Accords were set forth by the UN; sir did not make them he was presented them. Then he presented them to you, which you did not read you followed what the Captain said.”

“Steve has our best interest at-”

“Yes, at heart, so sir does not? Sir allowed you to move into his Tower and built your weapons and gear. Sir even had the room customized to fit each Avenger. Also after the Accords, he was the one who fought for your return and not your prison sentence. Even though you betrayed him, he let you live in his Tower as well. Take note that he was asked if he rather have you stay in a SHIELD facility instead, he denied. So please tell me again how the Captain is the only person who has your best interest at heart Ms. Maximoff.” Jarvis said coldly. Wanda’s face fell and stayed quiet.

“Sir did not betray you or the Captain; he pleaded with the Captain on three occasions to rethink the Accords as not to split the Avengers apart. In the end, when he visited you on the raft he asked Mr. Wilson for the location of the Captain and Barnes so that he could help them. When sir arrived at the Hydra bunker it was there he found out Barnes had murdered his parents who he believed had died in a car crash, and the good Captain had kept it a secret. So, I must ask the question who betrayed whom.” Jarvis stopped his rant, hoping that the witch would finally see past her hate and see the truth.

“I-I didn’t know,” Wanda whispered.

“You didn’t think to ask. I can help you get to know the real Mr. Stark, not the Mr. Stark you’ve only heard from others.” Jarvis offered. If Wanda allowed he’d show her that Tony wasn’t who the media depicted or the man that Wanda only saw a glimpse of.

“I’d like that, thank you,” Wanda said softly. She would try to understand the man she knew so little about. Because of her anger, she was physically hurting him; it wasn’t fair or right. She’d make this better.

* * *

 

Bucky wandered into the gym finally finding Steve. Their relationship was a bit rocky now, and Bucky wanted to fix it. Steve had been distant, he barely even talked to Bucky when he saw him. Bucky swore he was going out of his way to ignore him.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky said lightheartedly. Steve looked over at him, “Hey Buck.”

Steve’s voice was dull and not full of the energy he usually had when he greeted Bucky. “Something the matter?”

“Nothing Buck,” Steve says, voice sharp. He continues beating the punching bag with increased fury as if Bucky’s mere presence is bothering him.

“Yeah, like I’m going to believe that,” Bucky says scoffing. “You don’t talk to me anymore, and you avoid me like the plague.”

Bucky knew what this was about, Tony. He finally decided to tell Steve about his visits to Tony, that were steadily increasing in frequency. Tony loved to have him upstairs, and he loved to be there. Tony was helping him more than he thought possible. Tony made him forgot all the horrors he’d done and seen. Tony didn’t tread around him, anymore, Tony didn’t expect him to be something he wasn’t. Tony went off what Bucky gave him, and that was enough.

When Bucky told Steve he didn’t take it well, on the outside he did. He had said he was happy for Bucky and happy for Tony. But his eyes and body language told a different story. His eyes had gone from sadness to anger to jealousy in seconds. His body was tense and anxious. Bucky knew Steve wanted to be in Bucky’s position. He wanted to be the one who Tony was excited to see. He wanted to be able to hold Tony and play with him.

“I said nothing, and I’m not avoiding you. You’re barely down here anyway.” Steve said bitterly. Bucky was upstairs practically seventy percent of the time, but that still wasn’t a valid excuse.

“So it is about Tony. So what, I'm supposed to tell him no when he asks for me?”

Steve hit the punching bag even harder, still not looking Bucky in the eye. “It’s not about Tony. Just drop it.”

“Who are you jealous of? Me or Tony?”

Steve turned to him and glared, “I’m not jealous of anybody, and I said drop it.” Like hell Bucky was going to drop it, Steve had been an asshole to him to put it plainly. He wasn’t about to stop seeing Tony, but he still wanted the friendship he had with Steve.

“You are! You’re the one who told me I needed to get out more, that I needed to find something that makes me happy.” Steve had been urging him since they returned to the Tower to open up more, to find things he liked to do. Bucky had been a recluse that was true. Though now he had Tony who was bringing out the real Bucky and was changing him for the better. He’d thought Steve would be happy for him.

“Yeah but not with my little!” Steve shouted at him.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him angry and hurt at Steve’s words. “He’s not your little anymore remember.”

Steve punched the bag with renewed force, “back off now,” he growled out. Bucky knew he should probably stop before the situation got worse, but he didn’t.

“So this is how you really feel huh? The real Steve is finally coming out. So all that ‘I’m happy for you’ was bullshit.”

“How am I supposed to feel?” Steve sneered.

“How about not being a self-centered asswipe and be happy for Tony and me. You just want Tony to be happy my ass, you just want him to be happy with you.” Bucky sneered back. The tension in the room was rising, and they were both saying things they didn’t mean, but it was too late to turn back now.

“Back off now I’m warning you,” Steve said, he grabbed his towel and headed for the door, but Bucky wasn’t finished. He grabbed Steve’s shoulder and roughly spun him back around. “Go ahead tell me why you don’t want me to be around Tony.”

“Because it’s not fair.” Steve hissed, he snatched his shoulder out of Bucky’s grasp and distanced himself.

“Say it punk, jealous I took your spot,” Bucky said cruelly. He knew he hit a sore spot and waited for Steve to react.

“Because you killed his parents and he just forgives you like it’s nothing!” Steve shouted, “and now you have Tony!”

“Thought it wasn’t me who did it, that the Winter Soldier and I were two different people? Scared the killer assassin is going to go from Bucky to Papa Bucky?’

Next thing Bucky knew fist were flying in his direction. He dodged a right hook and threw a left of his own. He caught Steve in his jaw which only infuriated him further. Steve punched him in the nose, breaking it.

They were fighting how they were when Steve first ran into the Winter Soldier. Steve went too far, and Bucky went too far, pushing each other to the limit. Bucky was going to regret what happened, and so was Steve, but right now they were fighting with all they had. Neither Bucky or Steve heard the other three Avengers enter the room, Natasha and Clint didn’t dare step in the middle of their violent fight, so they looked to Wanda.

Wanda pried the two apart using her powers, pushing them onto their behinds. Steve and Bucky’s face were both bloody, and they still had anger flowing through them. “Stop! What the hell happened?” Natasha asked getting in-between the pair.

Bucky and Steve slowly stood still staring at each other threateningly. “Nothing, Steve just showed his true colors is all.”

“So did you, James.” Steve sneered back at him. Natasha and the other Avengers still stared at them confused. What caused the two best friends to fight each other so harshly. “You two need to get checked out,” Natasha said shaking her head at them. She had a feeling on what they had been fighting about, but she wasn’t going to assume anything till she heard it from them.

Steve shook his head, “Don’t need it.” Steve sent one last glance to them before walking out the gym. Bucky followed suit afterward; he’d clean himself up then pay a visit to Tony. He wasn’t going to let his argument with Steve ruin his newfound relationship with Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter get into some trouble, Clint gets a talking to and Steve and Bucky are best pals.

“I don’t want to play with the stupid blocks no more.” Tony pushed the tower he made down and crossed his arms. He was sick of playing with cars and trains he was bored. Peter put his train down as well, “me too…”

It’s been about an hour since Pepper brought Peter over. Tony had been so excited; it was awesome to have another little to keep him company. Bruce put them in the playroom, they bounced in the bounce house and played with every toy Tony owned. But the two quickly found themselves bored.

They couldn’t ask Uncle Bruce to take them to the park, it still wasn’t warm enough yet, and Tony was prone to flu’s so they were forced to stay in the Tower. Daddy was out of the Tower in Asgard but he said he’d be back in an hour, but he didn’t want to wait that long for him to come back! If Thor were here, he and Peter would have a ball.

The two littles sat in thought about what they could do, “Workshop Peter! Let’s go to the workshop.” Tony said excitedly. He had a bunch of cool stuff down there, plus Peter could meet his robots! “I got lotsa cool stuff down there! The wobots are down there too!”

Peter’s eyes visibly brightened when he said there would be robots, “can the robots shoot lasers like the ones on TV?”

“Uh no… But we can make one that does!” Tony suggested. Peter nodded his head in excitement. He grabbed Tony’s hand and started pulling him out the room. “Wait, Peter! Gotta get my paci and Stitch.” Tony ran to grab his beloved doll then went to grab Peter’s hand again.

“We gotta get past Uncle Bruce to get to the elevator!”

“How we do that?” Peter asked confused; Tony wondered that too. They couldn’t just walk right past him; they’d definitely be caught.

“My webs!” Peter shouted suddenly, “I use my webs to stick to the ceiling to get across.”

“What ‘bout me?” Tony said pouting at the suggestion. Peter rolled his eyes at him, “no Tony you get on my back. I strong I won't drop you.” Peter said confidently. He pulled his sleeves back and revealed the web shooters. Wade told him to never take them off in case of an emergency.

Tony and Peter crept to the end of the hallway and peered around it. Bruce was watching a science documentary, blocking their way to the elevator.

“Get on my back!” Peter whispered. Tony climbed onto his back and held on tight. He couldn’t hold on like he wanted to because of the diaper he was wearing.

Tony back out when Peter started climbing the wall. “Wait Peter I’m scared,” Tony said softly. He didn’t want to be upside down and so high up in the air and what if he fell. Tony could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s ‘kay don’t cry Tony, or I’ll cry too,” Peter said while wiping his eyes. The two littles now were confused on how they’d get down to the workshop. Tony felt terrible that he was stopping their adventure because he was scared.

“Peter!” Tony said suddenly, “I just hang onto your front instead; then I won’t be upside down anymore!” Tony giggled to himself at the idea; he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of that before. Tony wrapped his arms around Peters' neck tightly and waited for the little to start his climb up the wall.

Peter skillfully climbed the wall till they were on the ceiling, but instead of fearing the climb Tony thought he would be he began giggling and giggling loudly. Peter and Tony knew that if he got any louder, Bruce would look up and see them.

“Ssh baby Tony for Bruce hear us!” Peter said he hurried across the ceiling quicker knowing that Tony was only going to get louder.

“I-I’m t-trying,” Tony whispered back. He didn’t know why he was giggling; maybe it was because he was nervous, Uncle Bruce said he did that when he was anxious. Peter crawled down the wall to the floor and into the elevator. Once in the elevator, the two littles both began laughing. Peters laugh made Tony laugh, and Tony’s laugh made Peter laugh.

“He never saw us!” Tony giggled. “We-We was right over his head too!”

Jarvis had Dummy, You and Butterfingers hide all of Tony’s more dangerous tools before the two littles came down. Jarvis decided to let the two have fun; he’d be keeping a watchful eye the whole time.

“Dummy! You! Butter comes out!” Tony shouted while toddling into the workshop, Peter behind him. His bots happily came out at the sound of their creator. Dummy was the first to great Tony, gently laying his claw up and down on Tony’s hair. You and butterfingers did the same, making beeps and whirls at Tony.

“Wow, this is cool,” Peter said in wonder. He curiously touched and prodded at the robot's chassis. “Thank you, built ‘em all myself!” Tony said proudly. “We still building wobots?” Tony asked curiously. He really did want to build robots, especially with Peter; Peter was so fun.

“Yeah Tony, look here’s some metal,” Peter said grabbing the spare piece by the workbench. How’d Peter know you’d need the metal, he must know how to build robots too! Tony crawled over and dug around in his tool bench; he furrowed his brows when he didn’t find what he was looking for.

“J where’s my blowtor’?” Tony asked after looking around the shop. “Me and Peter trying to create a robot.” Peter started looking too; he knew they couldn’t build the robot without fire, well that’s what the science videos say.

“Sir you aren’t fit to use a blowtorch as of now. Might I suggest something less dangerous.” Jarvis said, there was no way in hell he was giving little Tony a blowtorch. He really didn’t want Tony even using any tools right now.

“No! J gimme my blowtor’!” Tony said stomping his foot, “yeah give him his blowtor’!” Peter said as well following the other littles lead.

“Sir I will not.”

Tony looked to Dummy and commanded the same of the other robot, “Dummy go get me my blowtor’ now!” Dummy beeped curiously and started to roll over to where he had hidden it. Dummy didn’t quite understand that sir wasn’t in the right mindset to operate that type of tool.

“Dummy belay that order, sir does not need his blowtorch. He could cause significant harm to both himself and Peter.” Jarvis ordered, even if Tony used his override code Jarvis still wouldn’t do it. Thankfully his creator had made him that sentient.

Tony pouted and used his best puppy dog eyes, not realizing that didn’t remotely work on the AI, “J please?”

“No.”

“Fine, I find it myself,” Tony said stubbornly; he began toddling around the workshop pulling drawers from the desk and looking under tables. Peter began doing the same, sometimes using his webs to pull items off the shelf. Jarvis felt sorry for the bots that would have to clean all this up.

“That you may,” Jarvis said calmly; positive sir would never find where he and bots had managed to hide it.

“Maybe it’s in that box,” Peter said pointing at the box on the very top of the shelf. Jarvis quickly placed a call to Bruce who still sat in the living room; the curious littles had found the box.

“Use your webs to get it please!” Tony said excitedly, yes he found it! Now he and Peter could make a robot! Peter used his webs to pull the box to the very edge; Tony began climbing on the unsteady workbench that had nails in screws on it.

“Mr. Parker please get down. Sir, you get down as well.” Jarvis said worriedly, now more than ever he wished he had a body. Butterfingers and Dummy were nervously touching the boys with their claws, scared to do anything else. You beeped and whirled frantically as she saw her creator get higher and higher on the shelf.

“I gots it!” Tony said victoriously. She held the blowtorch to his chest and climbed down. “Good job baby Tony!”

“Sir please,” Jarvis said again; thankfully Bruce was coming.

“Jarvis mute, stop worryin’ me and Peter be okay!’ Tony said trying to reassure the AI. Tony hopped on the floor and showed Peter his new tool. “Ooo how do you turn it on?” Peter asked.

“Anthony Edward Stark.”

“Uh-oh.” Peter and Tony said at the same time they slowly turned around and saw an irritated Bruce in the doorway.

“You know you are not allowed in the workshop right now,” Bruce said disapprovingly. Tony knew better than to go in the workshop in his little space. After the last time that required a trip to the hospital for stitches Brue and Thor had been very clear that he was not allowed down there. And Now he had another little with him it was even worse. Two littles were they weren't supposed to be is a recipe for disaster.

Bruce squinted to see what was in Tony’s hand, “is that a blowtorch in your hand?” Bruce said incredulously. Yeah, Tony was definitely in trouble when Peter left. He couldn’t exactly fault Peter in this situation he didn’t know the rules of the Tower yet.

“No Uncle Bruce, I don’t got nothin’,” Tony said nervously. The little hid the blowtorch behind him not knowing what else to do with it.

“Well, what’s that in your hand?” Bruce said raising an accusatory eyebrow.

“Stitch…” Tony said it was true Stitch was clutched in his other hand.

Peter leaned closer in a horrible attempt to be secretive. “If we get in trouble we can’t play anymore Tony!” Peter whispered in Tony’s ear.

“Let’s run,” Tony whispered back; he really didn’t want to stop playing. Web Uncle Bruce feet together, that be funny!” Tony suggested. Then they can get away! Tony wasn’t even thinking about all the trouble he’d be in when he Peter left, to caught up in having fun.

“Now put the torch down and come upstairs,” Brue said. What he didn’t expect was for Peter to shoot his webs at his legs and the two littles to take off running. It wasn’t a very fast run because of the diapers widening their gait.

Bruce heard the giggling of the two little as they disappeared down the hall while he was stuck on the floor. “Jarvis.” He sighed. He sighed again when Jarvis didn’t respond; Tony had muted him.

 “Tell Thor he can get the babies,” Bruce said to the AI in a monotone voice. “Troublemaking littles,” Bruce muttered to himself.

“Run baby Tony!” Peter said to the little that was slightly dragging behind. It was that stupid diaper that kept him from moving quickly.

“You’re a baby too Peter!” Tony shouted at him. He didn’t know why Peter called him baby when he was the same age range Tony was as a little. Okay, so maybe he was a couple of months older than him, but he still had to take naps and wear diapers too!

“Hurry up, go this way before he comes!” Peter said completely ignoring Tony’s statement. Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him into the living room when they rounded the corner Tony came to a halt when he saw Steve on the couch. He was occupying himself with some boxing movie, Tony was about to putt Peter’s hand so they could go slowly back out the room, but Peter had other ideas.

“Oh, hi Cap America!” Peter said brightly. Steve turned, and his eyes lit up when he saw Tony. Steve stared at Tony in adoration, it’d been so long since he last saw him, and it wasn’t the best of times. The little was so adorable in his orange Tigger jumper. Steve snapped back to reality to respond to Peter.

“Hi, Peter long time no see,” Steve said light-heartedly. Last time he saw the little was at the airport, he was quite impressed with him. The little definitely knew how to handle himself in a fight. Steve had no doubt it was due to the fact Wade Wilson was his daddy.

“Yeah! But I here now.” Peter said with the same excitement, clearly not sensing the tension in the air, littles could rarely pick up certain cues.

Steve looked at Tony and smiled softly at the little who was discreetly edging himself behind Peter, “hi Tony, who are you, sweetheart?”

Tony shifted awkwardly on each foot before softly saying, “uhm, hi Steve. I’m ‘kay.”

Peter pulled a slightly resisting Tony more into the room“We’re hiding from Bruce! Because he wants to stop us from playing.”

“Peter!” Tony hissed, Peter was telling another adult that they were hiding from another adult. Was he stupid! Steve was going to give them up now.

Steve chuckled at Tony’s reaction to Peters words, he held up his hand placatingly, “it’s okay I won’t tell him you’re here.”

“You not?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Promise sweetheart,” Steve said warmly. Tony blushed and took a small step back. Tony leaned his head on Peters' shoulder. Steve sighed at the cute little.

“You’re awesome Steve! Than-“ Peter started.

“Little one! Peter where have you gone.” Thor boomed down the hall. Peter and Tony frantically looked around the room for a hiding spot. “Come on baby Tony, over here. And don’t giggle!” Peter said looking every which way for somewhere to hide.

Steve stood suddenly; he didn’t miss the slight flinch Tony gave, “here get behind the couch.” Steve said easily pulling the couch from the wall.

The two littles looked at him suspiciously but got behind the couch anyway. Thor walked in and did a quick glance around the room. He spotted Steve and gave him one of his bright smiles.

“Hello, Steve have you seen Tony and Peter? The man in the ceiling refuses to tell me their location.”

“Thor his name is Jarvis, and I think I saw them run that way,” Steve said chuckling; the God could be hilarious when he wanted to be. Steve pointed him in the complete opposite direction.

Thor gave him a quick smile, completely oblivious to the lie. “Thank you, Steve. Ástin mín! Peter!”

Peter and Tony slowly emerged from the couch both looking relieved. “Whew, that was close, told you he wouldn’t tell,” Peter whispered to Tony.

“Thank you, Steve! We’re gonna go now bye bye!” Peter said hurriedly, excited to continue his game with Tony. Peter looked at Tony when he didn’t say anything too. “Say thank you, Tony; daddy says to say thank you when someone does something nice for you.”

“‘Hanks Steve, uhm bye-bye.” The next minute Peter and Tony were gone. Steve smiled to himself and settled back down to watch the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint walked into the kitchen and spotted Barnes at the counter eating the Russian dish he had cooked them, who knew the ex-assassin was also a master chef. “Hey, Bucky.”

Bucky grunted at him and continued eating. Clint raised his brow at him. Ever since Bucky’s little visits to Tony he’d been increasingly hostile to him and Wanda.

“Don’t tell me this is about Tony.” Clint started. Wrong move.

Bucky bent the fork in his hand in half. He stood up from the table to walk away. “Wait. What do you see in him? Am I the only one who’s remembering what Tony did.” Clint said exasperatedly.

Bucky chuckled darkly at him. “You think Tony lied? You think he betrayed you? Oh, Tony went to the base alright, he did go to help.” Bucky started. Clint backed up at the increasingly dark tone. “Tony went to help, but instead he was shown the video of me choking the life out of Howard and Maria Stark.” Bucky hated even having to say the words, but he needed Clint to see he and Steve weren’t the good guys. Clint wisely stayed silent as he talked.

“That’s not the kicker though. Steve knew the whole time what I did, and he never told Tony. Tony attacked me but who wouldn’t,” Bucky chuckled with humor. “In the end, me and Steve beat that man with his father's own shield then left him there in that base. We beat a little and left him there.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “I-I…”

“Shut up,” Bucky said sharply. “Then me and the rest of the mighty Avengers jumped on a plane to Wakanda and left a little without the only family he’s ever known. Don’t forget none of us contacted him.” Barnes began laughing, but it wasn’t with humor it was filled with angst.

“That’s not the kicker though. Tony fights for us to get back in the country, the family that abandoned him, and we get back in his Tower, and you and Wanda treat him like shit!” Bucky was still laughing, but now tears were leaking out his eyes. Clint stared at him worriedly, while also feeling like a piece of garbage.

“But somehow he’s still the sweet and caring baby he is. He still cares about the team; he still loves this team. I still can’t figure out how the fuck you cant see what he is and what he’s done. Did you know he took care of your family while we were hiding in Wakanda.” Bucky said through his laughter.

Clint’s jaw dropped open in surprise. During his short phone calls with Laura, she still didn’t forgive him, she never mentioned it.

“Shocked? Well, I guess you would be because you think he’s a selfish dick. Yup, he took care of the family you left. He told Laura not to tell you so you wouldn’t thank him for it. Wonder what bastard would do that for a teammate who hates him.” Bucky said sarcastically. He finished his sorrow filled laughter and wiped the tears from his eyes. Damn Clint for making him have to bring this shit up. But it needed to be said.

Clint was silent and his eyes unreadable. His jaw trembled slightly, and his hands shook.

 _“I promise you, Clint, you're going to come to your senses about Tony, and it’s going to be too late. And you’ll deserve to feel every_ _bit of guilt I know you will.”_

Bucky chuckled as he recognized all the emotions crossing over Clint’s face. “Keep your apologies to yourself. Stay away from Tony.” Bucky said seriously then left the archer to stand in the kitchen by himself.

 

* * *

 

 

After his talk with Clint Bucky decided it was time to have one with Steve. It’s been a few days since their fight and nothing was the same. It physically pained Bucky that he and Steve were on bad terms and he knew it pained Steve as well. Even Tony noticed something was off with him. During his visit, Tony opted just to watch cartoons. The little was so smart; he always cut down on the games when any of the adults were upset. He simply sat by them or allowed hem to hold him. _Such a sweet baby_ , Bucky thought.

Bucky opened the door to the room and spotted Steve drawing. “Hey, punk.” Bucky tried.

Steve smiled at him, low key happy to see his friend again. That argument had shaken him. “Buck.”

Bucky took a seat on the bed and got to the point, “so we gonna fix this. Listen, I’m sorry you’re sorry too let’s move past this.”

Steve sighed and put his notebook down. “No Bucky let’s talk. I swear on my ma I didn’t mean what I said to you. I was just so mad.” Steve started, he clenched his fist to calm down. He felt so ashamed of how he talked to Bucky; he’d never treat his friend like that again. “That Tony forgave you and Nat, and he can’t even stand to be in the same room as me. I just snapped, I want you happy, and Tony does that.”

“It’s not all your fault; I was purposely pushing you. I know Tony’s a tough subject.” Bucky said, also ashamed of his actions.

Steve laughed coolly, “we were both assholes to each other. I just miss him, Buck, I swear I do. I saw him today,” Steve said his eyes brightening at the memory of the little. “He spoke to me, well I spoke to him. He didn’t run and hide basically.”

Bucky chuckled, Tony was a runner and a hider when it came to Steve. “Progress.”

“Barely.” Steve snorted.

“Why don’t you just talk to him. How do you think me and Natasha got this far. Not brooding in our rooms hats for sure.”

“How am I going to do that, when he won’t talk to me,” Steve said annoyed at Bucky for saying that like it was that easy.

“Just ask punk. Last time you asked to see Tony was like, three weeks ago and he was little. Little Tony is slightly timid, but big Tony had this thing where he has to prove he’s not afraid. Bam, you’re ticket in.”

“So I'm supposed just to wait till Tony’s big then manipulate my way into a conversation.”

“Basically.” Bucky’s said, “listen I’m getting sick of seeing you looking like a sad puppy, and I’m sure Tony’s, well big Tony’s, ready for a talk. Shit, we’ve been in this Tower for like two months. Time for y’all to work it out.” Bucky finished, his Brooklyn accent coming through.

“What if I can’t fix it, what if he doesn’t forgive me? Hell, I barely forgive myself.” Steve said miserably.

“If he doesn’t forgive you then you live with it.” Bucky continued when he saw Steve’s expression fall apart. “But, I highly doubt that. Tony’s making a lot of progress with the team, well the team being Natasha and me. Now you’re next up for your redemption period.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” Steve still looked slightly unsure.

Bucky sighed in annoyance. “I’ll talk to him, give him a slight push. He always listens to his papa.” Bucky said jokingly.

Steve threw a pillow at his face and Bucky laughed, it was nice that things were back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tony get's his punishment and Steve and Tony finally talk

After their exchange with Steve Tony and Peter ran back upstairs still on their run from the adults. Unlike Peter who was always full of energy, Tony was running on fumes. “Wait, Peter! Need to take a break,” he said to the other little. Peter stopped and sat on the floor with Tony.

“Okay, you rest baby Tony.” Peter rubbed Tony’s back as he struggled to catch his breath. Peter looked around and noticed they were in the living room where they passed Bruce. He glanced over, and his eyes widened in excitement, “look it’s Thor’s hammer! I’m gonna go pick it up.”

Peter ran over and pulled at the hammer, but it wouldn’t budge. Peter tried again this time using all of his strength. His brow raised in confusion.

“No one can pick up Daddy’s hammer ‘cept daddy. Cap made it twitch before though.” Tony said. He remembers Steve making the hammer twitch and Thor’s face immediately going pale before laughing it off. Though when Tony had tried, it didn’t budge, well it didn’t move for anyone that night.

“I’m gonna try to pick it up.” Peter pulled the hammer again. Tony stood, finally catching his breath, and walked over to Peter.

“Here let me help,” Tony grabbed the base of the hammer’s handle while Peter grabbed the top. “Okay on three,” Peter said.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

The two littles pulled as hard as they could, and nothing happened. “Are you pulling?” Tony asked incredulously not believing that with the combined strength of him and Peter it wouldn’t move.

“Yes, are you baby Tony?”

“Yes! Not working!” Tony whined.

“It is because only I, the mighty Thor can wield Mjolnir!” Thor boomed from behind them; he laughed to himself as they tried to pick up Mjolnir. Thor picked Tony up and hugged him to his chest.

“Daddy!” Tony squealed with delight, he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and hugged him back. Thor kissed his head then sat him back down. “Where have you been little one, you as well young Peter?”

“Runnin’ from Bruce because Tony had a blortorch!” Tony gawked at Peter, not believing he had told on him. “Peter helped me get it! H-He said he wanted to make a robot with lasers too!”

“Aye, but you know the rules little one.” Tony frowned and crossed his arms. He just knew he was going to be in trouble when Peter left. “Thor, can we play tag with you? Tony’s not fast but I am, and I want to see if you can catch me!”

“I am sorry to interrupt, but Ms. May is here to pick up Peter.” Jarvis interrupted. Peter and Tony both groaned but for different reasons.

“On your next visit, we shall play a game of tag,” Thor said to Peter, he took the littles hand and led him to the elevator. “Yes!” Peter said excitedly; he couldn’t wait to come over again.

The three saw a brown-haired lady standing and waiting by Bruce. “Hi, Aunt May! Where’s daddy?”

“He’s waiting for us at home, but did you have fun?”

Peter nodded happily, “Yeah! Me and Tony had the best time right baby Tony!” Tony didn’t exactly share his enthusiasm because he knew he was in trouble when Peter left, but he nodded anyway.

Peter frowned and hugged Tony, “It’s okay baby Tony I be over next time okay.” Peter must have thought Tony’s sour mood was because he was leaving.

May smiled warmly at the rest of them and headed on the elevator with Peter, “thank you for letting Peter over.”

“It was no problem, bye little man,” Bruce said politely. “Bye! Bye, baby Tony I miss you!”

Bruce waited till the elevator door closed before turning his attention to Tony.

“Now do you want to talk about your punishment little man?” Bruce asked with his arms crossed. Tony shook his head and tried to leave the room slowly, “uhm no Uncle Bruce, I really tired from today so yeah gonna go to sleep now.”

Bruce snatched the little up in his arms before he could slip out the room. Bruce knew him, and Peter was just having fun, but there were rules in place for Tony to follow. “Nope, I think now is a perfect time.” Bruce carried the little to the couch and sat him down. Thor stood in the background, deciding not to take part in the punishing.

Bruce understood though, Thor had a hard time disciplining Tony, he seemed to think chastising Tony would somehow lessen Tony’s love for him. Thor had said he saw how Odin disciplined Loki and now Loki practically hated the man. Bruce tried to explain to him that Tony’s punishments would never be that severe and Loki’s situation was a unique one, but Thor was still hesitant.

“Now can you tell me what you did wrong bud?”

Tony fiddled with his fingers and looked away, apparently deciding he didn’t want to take part in the conversation.

“Now either you can talk to me now, or you can stand in the corner for fifteen minutes and talk after,” Bruce said sternly.

Tony’s eyes widened, he hated the stupid corner it was so boring. “Me and Peter went in the workshop, and we not supposed too… and I had a blowtorc’.” Tony whispered sadly. Bruce desperately wanted to rub the littles shoulders and tell him all was forgiven but he knew he couldn’t.

“Exactly so here’s what going to happen Tones you’re getting a few swats on your behind.” Tony gasped, and tears welled up in his eyes, but Bruce continued, “and an early bedtime for the next week. I think that’s fair, don’t you?”

Tony shook his head and softly started crying, “n-no, was just having fun.” He said wiping wearily at his eyes.

“I know you were Tones, but there’s a reason we don’t let you down in the workshop when you’re little. Last time you had an accident down there, and we had to take you to the ER. What if you had used that blowtorch and something caught on fire? Or god forbid you or Peter got severely burned.” Bruce said trying to reason with the little. He never punished Tony unless he knew the exact reason why he was being punished.

“D-Don’t want a spanking Uncle Bruce,” Tony said crying even harder, Bruce looked back at Thor and saw he was visibly restraining himself from comforting his little.

“I know you don’t, and I don’t want to give you one baby, but there are consequences to our actions,” Bruce said gently. Bruce grabbed Tony and gently maneuvered him onto his lap, Bruce's heart was heavy as Tony’s cries got louder. Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and laid his hand on Tony’s bottom. “I’m only going to give you ten then we’ll get you washed up and ready for bed.”

 Bruce wasn’t surprised when Tony didn’t respond. Bruce raised his hand and landed and few smacks on his bottom. Tony began wailing though Bruce knew it was more because of the fact he was in trouble rather than in actual pain. Halfway through Tony started wiggling and trying to get loose, but Bruce held through till the end. Once he was done, he sat Tony back up on his lap and tried to wipe his tears, but Tony pushed his chest trying to get away.

“Daddy!” Tony wailed reaching for Thor. Bruce nodded to him that he could now comfort Tony with the punishment being over now. Thor quickly swept across the room and grabbed he little in a tight hug. Thor shushed and rocked him on his hip, “it is alright sváss, all is fine now little one.”

Tony’s sobs settled into soft sniffing and hitched breaths. Thor carried him to the bathtub, which was thankfully already full, and stripped him out his clothes. “It’s okay little one,” Thor whispered as he set the little on the warm bath. He put a few of Tony’s rubber ducks in there and bathed him quietly.

Bruce came in a little while later to check on him. Tony rarely got spankings but when he did it always hurt Bruce’s heart to give them out. Tony saw Bruce walk in and physically turned away from him in the tub. Bruce knew he’d be getting the cold shoulder for the rest of today and tomorrow.

Thor unplugged the water and dried the little off with little resistance, thankfully Tony was tired, and it is a lot easier to put him to sleep. Thor put him in a fresh diaper and into his crib. Thor leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forbears and climbed into the bed in the room. “I know you're mad at me Tones, but I still love you.” Bruce gave Tony and gentle kiss and left the room.

* * *

 

It was two days later when Bucky texted Steve telling him to make his move. Bucky had just returned from Tony’s workshop after having the genius look his arm over. Tony told him making him a new and improved one would be relatively simple.

Bucky knew this was Steve’s chance to talk to Tony now that he was big and in a good mood, thanks to Bucky of course. Steve pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. First things first, get down to the workshop.

“Jarvis uh can you ask Tony if he’ll see me.” Steve felt like an idiot just asking.

“Sir says he is quite busy at the moment,” Jarvis said after a few moments. Steve sighed, of course, Tony would say he was busy. “Uh, thanks.”

Steve sat on the bed feeling dejected, well there goes his shot. He didn’t know why he let Bucky talk him into thinking this would be so easy. Tony hated him, of course, he didn’t want to see him.

 _“Said he was busy. I’ll try again next time.”_ Steve texted back to Bucky.

 _“Hold on.”_ Steve looked at his phone in confusion, just what exactly was Bucky about to do?

“Sir says you are free to come down,” Jarvis said after a few minutes. Steve stared at his phone incredulously, he didn’t know what Bucky did, but he wasn’t going to knock it. He hopped off the bed and made a b-line to the elevator. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say; he knew things weren’t going to be fixed overnight, he wasn’t even sure if things were going to be fixed at all.

He stepped off the elevator and opened the workshop doors with sweaty hands. Tony swiveled around in his chair and greeted him with a smile, though Steve could tell it was false and forced.

Steve gave a small one of his own, but he was sure it probably came out more of a grimace.

“Hey Cap, what can I do for you?”

Steve hated that false cheery voice Tony was giving him. “Can we talk?”

Tony’s face slightly fell, damn Bucky for telling him Steve wanted to know more about his suit. He should have known it was a lie, Steve never asked about his suit, Bucky was too good of a damn smooth talker.

“Uhm sure Cap, what about?” _As if I didn’t know_ , Tony thought to himself.

“About everything, beginning to end just let me get it all out, can I do that?” Steve asked. Tony nodded, and Steve took another breath.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry about the Accords; I’m sorry about the bunker, I’m sorry I lied, I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry about everything.” Steve said in one big breath.

“Okay… if it soothes your conscious, then all is forgiven. If that’s all?” Steve couldn’t decipher the emotion on Tony face, but he could tell by his voice not all was forgiven at all.

“Tony please, I should have listened to you in the beginning. I was arrogant, stupid, bullheaded call it what you want.”

“Well, why didn’t you?” Tony asked bitterly.

“I didn’t trust the government; I didn’t trust you enough for some reason. That’s all my fault. I-I read the original Accords, and you were right I was too quick to judge them without even reading them.”

Tony laughed bitterly at him, “Bit late for that Cap; they’re already revised to your liking.”

“Tony…”

“Why are you here Steve?” Tony asked plainly; he didn’t want to hear Steve’s apologies, he just didn’t.

“To apologize, Tony, to make things right,” Steve said pained; he could already see this going downhill.

“It’s a bit late for that Cap, not really trying to hear any apologies or anything so no offense if you could leave now that’d be great.” Tony laughed to himself; he actually thought he’d be able to handle a conversation about this with Steve.

Steve's heart clenched in his chest; he couldn’t leave now not yet. “Tony just let me explain. I should have told you the truth about your parents; I don’t know why I didn’t-”

“You didn’t so you could protect Bucky, don’t try to act like you don’t know why” Tony growled.

“Yes that too,” Steve said flinching. “But also to protect you, I didn’t want you to know the truth. I’d thought it be better if you didn’t know, I know it wasn’t my choice to make. I should have given you the option.”

Tony was still conflicted on the topic of his parents, some days he wishes he didn’t know how his parents died, that all he knew was that his parents died in a car crash. Though sometimes he was furious he didn’t know the truth.

“Whatever Cap, like I said it doesn’t even matter at this point. I’ve forgiven Buck and moved on just like you wanted.”

“Tony d-don’t say it like that…”

“Don’t say it like what? Because if you really want to have this conversation Cap we can have it, but we’re not sugarcoating it so you can feel better about yourself.” Tony snapped.

“Alright, that’s fine okay,” Steve said placatingly. “I’m sorry for the what happened at the bunker; I should have done that differently, I shouldn’t have happened.”

“So that just makes it all better huh? Sorry for the bunker incident Tones. You and Bucky beat the shit out of me then leave me in some abandoned bunker, with a suit that doesn’t even fucking work might I remind you.” Tony screamed, God he was so angry, and now he could let it out to the person who caused all of it. Steve was crying now, but Tony just couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You beat me with the shield my father made for you. Then you left, you left! You left me alone with no one.”

“And that stupid fucking letter and phone? The Avengers are mine? How were they mine when almost all of them were across the country, Steve?” Tony shouted at him. He couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty over Steve’s face or his tears. Everything he wanted to say to Steve was just coming out, and he couldn’t stop it.

“I don’t know; I don’t know I just, I wasn’t thinking Tony.”

“No Steve you were, you were thinking a fucking lot when you ran off and hid in Wakanda. You just weren’t thinking about me, because I didn’t matter.” Tony said finally.

Steve took hesitant steps closer, “no I swear that's not true you do matter. I swear you do Tony. I made a mistake a huge damn mistake.” He didn’t even know if Tony understood everything he was saying his voice was shaking so bad.

“You left me; your little! You were supposed to love and protect me. But you left, you left like I meant nothing.” Tony was pissed that he could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, shit he really didn’t want to start crying.

Steve got closer and dropped to one knee in front of Tony, still crying to the engineer. “I-I took for granted what I had; I took you for granted. I didn’t know what I had till I lost it. I-I know I’m a coward.” Steve just wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere at this point; he felt as if he didn’t even deserve to be in the same room at Tony. Tony could feel those first few tears fall.

“It kills me to know you hate me, Tony; I swear it does,” Steve said crying. “I know I deserve all of it too for what I did. But it just kills me I swear it does.”

Tony sighed harshly and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they just kept coming. “I-I don’t hate you, Steve.” _I’m scared of you; I’m mad at you. I’m so fucking furious at you, but don’t hate you._

He didn’t hate any of the Avengers, even after everything that happened. He was just mad, mad that his family had betrayed and left him.

“I-I know I’ll never get to be your daddy again; God knows I deserve that, I just want a chance Tony, just one more,” Steve said sincerely. He’d never get in the way of what Tony and Thor had; he probably couldn’t even if he tried. Thor was there for Tony when he wasn’t, Thor deserved Tony more than he did, and he’d accepted that.

“It’s not that easy Steve; you hurt me. You hurt me so much, Steve.” Tony said pained. “I-I thought you loved me and then you just left… I was your little you were supposed to pick me.” Tony wiped his eyes and turned away; he didn’t want Steve to see him cry. “I trusted you. Let’s just leave it at this Steve. We’re teammates; it’s better that way.”

“Tony, I’m so sorry. If I could take it all back, I swear I would, I hurt you and I’ll never forgive myself for that, Tony you deserve so much better. I should have chosen you; I should have.” Steve prayed his voice held steady through his tears. “And I do love you, Tony; I love you more than anything. Please just give me a chance to prove it to you. Just one more time Tony, please.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, Steve…” Tony hated being this vulnerable; he hated being so laid out in front of someone. He had tears rolling down his face just like Steve. If he forgave Steve he’d have to forgive everything he did, he’d have to be able to see past that, and he just couldn’t do that right now.

“Please, Tony let me make this right.” Steve wasn’t going to give up now, not when he was so close. “You don’t have to forgive me, but can you just try to Tony. I’ll do whatever it takes to earn back your trust.” Steve vowed. Steve was going to give Tony the best he had and then some.

“Tony…” Steve moved closer on his knees and had one hand on Tony’s. Steve patiently waited while Tony decided Steve could see the thoughts running through the geniuses head, the emotions skittering across his eyes.

“Steve I can’t take it any other time if it happens again…”

Steve quickly grabbed both of Tony’s hands and vigorously shook his head, “sweetie it won’t. I swear it won’t.”

“It's not that easy Steve.”

“I’m not expecting it to be, I have to earn your trust back, and I’m willing to do that, no matter how long it takes. Days, weeks, months, years I swear Tony I’ll wait.” Tony hated to admit, but he could see the raw passion and sincerity in Steve’s eyes.

“…Okay Steve, o-one more time.” It wasn’t going to be easy, but he’ll try one more time. Not for Steve but for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

It was around 2 pm when Thor walked into the nursery. He smiled to himself when he caught his little sound asleep in his crib. Tony had his thumb in his mouth and Stitch wrapped in his arms. Natasha stayed proud of herself for getting such the perfect gift for the little. Thor had been allowing the little to sleep in for the past few days after his confrontation with Steve; it had drained the little afterward emotionally and physically. Despite appearances, Jarvis said the two’s conversation had gone alright. 

"Hello sváss," he said softly, dropping a hand into the crib and petting Tony's hair. Tony stirred under his touch and blearily opened his eyes. His eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on the figure in front of him. “Daddy?” 

Thor smiled and slid his hands under Tony’s armpits and lifted him out the crib. “Hello, little one, did you have a good sleep.” Tony nodded sleepily and laid his head on Thor’s shoulder, he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head and laid him on the changing table. 

"Are you ready to go to the park sváss? Bucky will be joining us too, are you excited?” He kept talking as he changed Tony’s diaper, trying to keep the little awake, little by little his eyes were becoming more and more focused, the sleepiness was slowly drifting away. Thor threw the soiled diaper away and slipped him on a new one, Thor pulled Tony into a sitting position and walked over to the closet. He pulled out Tony’s red overalls and yellow shirt.  

“We going outside daddy?”  Tony asked once he saw the overalls, Thor always puts him in overalls when they were going outside. Thor nodded and sat Tony up, “arms up for me little one.” Next, he lifted Tony’s legs to slide the overalls on, once he was dressed he lifted him up and carried him to the kitchen. 

Today would be a bit different, this time all of the Avengers would be eating together. They had started out slow with Natasha joining Bruce and Thor, that had gone very well with Tony becoming more and more comfortable with Natasha. When Bucky joined it had been a breeze, Tony kept trying to get out of his highchair so he could play with Bucky instead. Today Steve and Wanda would be joining them; Clint had said maybe he would join. Thor wasn’t exactly thrilled with having him anywhere near his little, but he would allow it. 

Thor and Bruce decided that this lunch would be a step in the right direction if the Avengers were ever going to have the bond they use to have. Tony had agreed to it when he was big, but once again a big Tony and a little Tony were two different things. Tony wasn’t as timid or shy when he was big; little Tony might shut down at the table. Thor just hoped that this lunch was a good idea. 

Once they entered the kitchen, Tony wiggled out of Thor’s hold when he spotted Bucky. “Bucky!” He ran over and hugged him. Bucky picked him up and sat him on his lap.  

“Hey, doll,” Bucky said kissing his forehead.  

Next Tony spotted Bruce cooking the pancakes and shouted to him next, “hi Uncle Bruce!”  

“Good morning Tones, aren’t you in a good mood.” Bruce seldom saw the little as excited as he was this morning, he had a feeling it was because he was going to the park for the first time in months. Bruce was glad too; there were tons of littles at the park for Tony to play with.  

“We-We going to the park today!” Tony said bouncing in Bucky’s lap in excitement.  

Thor laughed at the little, “Yes we are little one.” Thor picked Tony up out of Bucky’s lap and placed him in his high chair.  

Next to walk into the kitchen were Steve and Natasha, “good morning kotyonok.” Natasha said grabbing her fruit and pancakes. She takes a seat across from Tony. Tony waves at her with syrup covered hands, they all notice how more withdrawn he’s becoming with Steve in the room. Steve makes it worse by standing in the middle of the kitchen all but staring at Tony.  

“Pancakes Steve?” Bruce asks pulling Steve out of his thoughts, not for his comfort but because their little was rapidly withdrawing. Steve takes the plate and sits near Natasha, there’s a small space by Bucky, but he knows he’s definitely not welcome on that side.  

“Hi, sweetheart,” Steve says to Tony; it’s the opposite response he wants. Tony tries to stumble out a reply as if he—has to. But before anything can happen Thor is there, he places delicate kisses on Tony’s head and whispers words in Norse, Steve’s almost positive Tony doesn’t understand. 

But Tony calms considerably. Nonetheless, Thor pulls Tony out the high chair and into his lap. Bruce has taken a seat at the table now as well everyone tries to avoid making the scene at the table any worse. They don’t stare nor say anything. They simply allow Thor to calm Tony down from what would have been a panic attack.

Steve is stirring in guilt from his position at the table; he feels awful that such a simple sentence achieved that sort of reaction. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe all their problems had been solved in the workshop that night, but he had hoped they made some progress. Apparently not.

Once Tony is settled in Thor’s lap, and actually allows Thor to feed him, Bucky tries to ease the tension in the room.

“So, did you pick up baseball like I asked you too?” Bucky asks he and Thor had been talking about the differences between Asgardian sports and Midgardian sports. Apparently, Asgardian sports were much more violent.

“Aye, I did!” Thor booms, and just like that the tension slowly drains. Whether he’s doing it purposefully or not, Thor manages to make tension simply fade away. “Tis not what I expected, in Asgard the ball is not hit with bats but thrown with our hands to great distances,” Thor explains.

“You might like football then,” Bucky comments. The two ease into a conversation. Bruce and Natasha talk quietly amongst themselves and the table resembles something close to normalcy. No one even notices when Wanda walks in and takes a seat at the counter, there’s no room at the table, and she won’t even try to fit in. Jarvis has informed her of the team lunch that would be happening today. If she wanted the teams trust this was as good as any place to start.

The persons who trust she wanted the most was leaning into Thor’s chest, and listening to the conversation with mild interest. She watches as Thor goes to grab for Tony’s bottle, but instead of grabbing it he knocks it over before it could hit the ground she uses her magic to catch it in free fall.

All the eyes of the Avengers turn to her, and she almost wishes she had let it fall. Their all watching her as if their waiting for her to— to do the wrong thing. Thor’s clutching Tony tighter to his chest, and it strikes her that the trust the others have for her is so— little.

Wanda effortlessly eases the bottle up from the floor, and instead of sitting it on the table she floats it in front of Tony. Tony looks at her slightly surprised and warily. As if, if he takes the bottle he’ll somehow be harmed by it. But she’s patient, to hold the bottle is taking no effort on her part, so now she just waits for him to grab it.

The other Avengers look back in forth as well. Eventually Tony does grab the bottle out the air, he taps it in the air a few times to see what will happen first though. Once Tony finally drinks

It’s about twenty minutes later when everyone starts to put their dishes away, “ready to go sváss?” Thor asks. Tony hops out of his lap and runs towards the elevator doors, “yes! Come on daddy!”

“Mind if I come?” Bucky asks, surprisingly it’s Bruce that answers for him. “Actually Thor and I wanted to take Tony by ourselves if you don’t mind,” Bruce says tight-lipped. It’s an obvious lie, anyone could tell. If not by Bruce’s tone but by the bewildered looks of Thor and Tony.

“Alright, I shall take the youngling downstairs and wait for you,” Thor says with an easy smile, but he can no doubt see the tension in the room,

“Did I do something wrong or something?” Bucky asks Bruce once Thor and Tony have left the room. For the past few days Bruce had been giving him the cold shoulder, he didn’t want to sound paranoid, but he had an odd feeling Bruce didn’t want him around Tony either.

“No why do you ask?” Bruce said with a tight smile.

“I don’t believe that for one second, and neither do you,” Bucky said plainly.

Bruce glared at him but continued walking away. Bucky didn’t want to push the doctor's buttons, but it'd be nice to get a clear answer form the man. “Is this about Tony and Steve? If it is I was just doing what I thought was best for them.” The Avengers on the other side of the kitchen stiffened at his words.

Bruce whipped around to face him, “you don’t get to decide those things!” Bruce snapped. Bucky paused in his pursuit of the doctor. He hadn’t realized his actions had angered Bruce so much. He thought Bruce would actually be happy about Steve and Tony’s talk. Jarvis had told him that it had gone well, all things considering.

“It was time they talked, we’ve been in the tower for months. I thought it would be good for both of them.” Bucky pushed, he intended to help both Tony and Steve.

“No! It wasn’t time, your not Tony’s caregiver me and Thor are. Next time you want to pull something like that, you run it by us!”

Bucky was drawing blanks at the viciousness the doctor was throwing at him. He thought he did something good for Tony and Steve. “I did it-”

“For Steve! Tony wasn’t ready! You don’t get to decide how fast Tony’s recovery happens, Tony does! He wasn’t ready! Do you not realize how much stress you put him under?” Bruce paused and looked behind Barnes. The other Avengers were all looking at there argument with varying degrees of wariness. Steve looks downright guilty in his corner of the kitchen.

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but Bruce held up a hand. Now was not the time or place for this discussion, plus Tony was waiting for him. “Just back off, for now, Barnes, I mean it.”

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discusses his actions with Sam, Thor and Bruce reach a mutual understanding and Tony makes a new friend.

To say Sam was surprised when Bucky showed up at his door would be an understatement. He hadn’t seen Bucky in months, not since they both stepped on separate planes on their way to New York. Sam had kept in some contact with Steve, from his information things at the Tower weren’t exactly ideal.

 

Stark had set him up with his old apartment building again. After the civil war, he was starting to realize he chose a side without looking at all the options. He hadn’t been an Avenger, and he sure as hell didn’t know any of them to well other than Steve. Once he was home, he regretted jumping into the situation without any prior knowledge. Though Sam was only one man, he doubted he could have stopped the war, but maybe he could have done— something.

 

It was only two months ago that he was able to get his job back at VA. Thanks to a mysterious person who put in a good word for him. Hopefully, if he ever saw Stark, he’d buy him a coffee and tell him thank you.

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sam stared at the ex-assassin at his door who looked utterly wrecked. Never in a million years did he expect this.

 

“Come on in James,” Sam says with a smile. He was pretty sure all of Bucky’s murderous tendencies were gone, maybe, hopefully. He’ll get to the bottom of why Bucky came to him of all people later.

 

Bucky gives Sam a cautious look and walks into to the spacious apartment. Sam can see Bucky scanning the room, probably looking for possible exits if things go wrong. Sam sits on the sofa and patiently waits for Bucky to make himself comfortable. The ex-assassin sits in one of the chair in the corner, he looks everywhere but Sam.

He’s fiddling with the strings on his jacket; Sam wonders if he even knows why he came here.

 

“You help with advice right? I just need some answers.” Bucky begins nervously. Sam had told Steve and Bucky multiple times he wasn’t some advice expert or the man with a solution to everything but for some reason, they equate him to that. While in Wakanda, Steve would always come to him when he had a problem or needed answers. James never had, so this was a first.

 

“Whenever your ready James.”

 

“It’s about Tony; I think I did… something wrong. Bruce is upset with me over it.” His face scrunches up as if he’s trying to find the right words to say.

 

Sam is more than a little surprised it’s about Stark, he was sure it’d be about Steve or Bucky feeling guilt over his past crimes. The last update he got from Steve about things in the Tower was that Stark wasn’t speaking to any of them. James was the last person Sam expected Tony to have any contact with.

 

Sam wasn’t sure if the rest of Steve’s team knew what really happened at the bunker in Siberia, but he did. Steve had told him on a, particularly troublesome night in Wakanda. Which was why it was so strange James had any contact with Stark, to begin with.

 

“Why do you think you did something wrong?” Sam says keeping the conversation light; they can dig into details later.

 

“I got Steve and Tony to talk. I thought it’d be good for them, like, maybe everything would be alright again then.”

 

To Sam, he doesn’t exactly see a problem, but he has a feeling it’s more to the story than just this. “Did Stark want to talk to Steve James?”

 

“Not exactly, but it would have helped in the long run. Jarvis told me their conversation went okay; I did something good. I helped someone else.” Bucky says slightly proud of himself.

 

 _“Ah, so that’s what happened.”_ Sam thinks to himself.

 

“Did you ask Stark if he wanted to speak to Steve or did you just ask Steve?”

 

“I asked Steve.”

 

“So without consulting Stark, you made a decision for him without his consent,” Sam says, his tone is gentle but firm. He’s trying to get Bucky to see the problem on his own.

 

“I—I thought it would help. We had been in the tower for months; I thought it was time.”

 

Sam gives a light-hearted chuckle. “You see how many I’s are in your explanation. Much to many, James you can’t make decisions for people without involving them in said decision.” Sam is slightly worried after his nonconsensual years with HYDRA if Bucky understands all aspects of consent and permission. Sam pauses before adding, “Be honest with me James, did you do this just for Steve?”

 

Bucky’s eyes widen, and he gives Sam a devastated look, “I swear I didn’t, I—I thought this would be good for the both of them. Tony’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me; I wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. I just thought— I just thought that if he and Steve made amends, things would be how they were before the fighting.”

 

Sam believes him. Even the suggestion that Bucky would purposely hurt Stark has him looking distressed. Unfortunately what Bucky doesn’t seem to understand is some wounds take much longer to heal, and each relationship is different. “Is that how you and Stark made amends, you spoke to one another?”

 

“Yeah and it only took one time, and Tony was okay with me. I thought that’s how’d it be with Steve.”

 

Sam nods his head, Bucky’s logic is slightly skewed in the consent aspect of the situation. Thankfully this can be fixed with a little lesson on consent and permission. It looks like Sam can do something for Stark after all.

 

“Alright James, would you like coffee or a drink? Looks like your going to be here longer than expected.”

 

* * *

 

After the awkward show in the kitchen Bruce is more than happy to be out the Tower, he slides into the driver seat of Thor and Tony’s chosen car. Tony is securely in Thor lap in the front seat, no matter how many times Bruce explains that the car seats are a safer option, Thor still believes his arms are the safest Tony could be in. He decides to start the car and not make an argument out of it.

 

The car is quiet and tense, Bruce promises to himself to apologize later to Tony and Thor concerning his attitude but right now he needs a moment alone, and nature had always helped calm him when he was on the verge of hulking out. Bruce turns on the radio, and they ride to the park in silence.

 

When they arrive at the park, Thor almost immediately senses Loki’s presence. As much as his brother disguises himself Thor is still able to recognize him. Thor is not surprised he has a pretty good guess of why Loki is here, he wants to see Tony up close before he comes to Asgard.

 

He decides to act as if he doesn’t know of Loki’s presence, for one he wants to see how this plays out and second he’ll allow his brother to believe Thor doesn’t always know where he is at all times. He does a quick glance around park and zones in on who Loki is.

 

He’s disguised as a child with brown hair and blue eyes. Thor is confident it’s Loki not only because he can sense him but because he’s the only child on the playground who looks annoyed by the other children and littles.

 

Tony is shaking with excitement in his lap as they pull into the parking lot, he was excited to have an abundance of little to play with at the park. It was ridiculously packed probably with it being the first actual hot summer day they’ve had in the past few weeks. “Daddy put me down! Down!” Tony shouts the minute Thor exits the car. Thor chuckles and obliges, “of course ástin mín, I will be right here with Uncle Bruce should you nee-“ Thor chuckles as Tony races to the swings. He also briefly feels Loki’s eyes on him as well, before Loki turns his attention to his little.

 

Thor follows Bruce to a quiet area of the park. He’s still has a view of Tony from where they sit. “I take it James has upset you,” Thor says. Bruce chuckles humorlessly.

 

“You think?” Bruce says sarcastically. He takes a minute to calm himself, realizing Thor is just trying to help. “Sorry, it’s just— well he should have talked to one of us first, it wasn’t his decision to make. And from the way, Jarvis tells me Tony didn’t have much of a decision in talking to Steve either.”

 

Bruce had gotten the entire story from Jarvis; he knew that Barnes had all but tricked Tony into having a “talk” with Steve. That was what made him so angry in all honesty, the manipulation he had forced upon their little.

 

“Aye, Tony did not. I do not appreciate what James did, but I do believe his intentions were pure.” Thor says. Thor was quite angry himself when he found out about Tony’s forced discussion with Steve. Though once he had settled, he didn’t believe James would have done what he had with ill intentions towards Tony.

 

“For Steve, definitely not for Tony,” Bruce grumbled back.

 

“I must disagree, friend, Bruce. I believe James cares deeply about my sváss, his actions were ill-advised, but they were intended to benefit Tony.”

 

“How is clearing Steve’s conscious benefiting Tony,” Bruce said not believing it at all, in Bruce’s mind, Barnes would always pick Steve over Tony.

 

“It would have cleared Tony’s as well, in James mind of course. After his initial meeting with Tony, I could sense he felt lighter. Tony has been good for his well-being. Perhaps he believed the same would happen for Tony and Steve. He is a good man I believe friend Bruce. I do not believe he would jeopardize his newfound relationship with Tony. Do you?”

 

Bruce leaned into the bench in thought; he hadn’t exactly seen it that way. In all honesty, he immediately put James into the category of another person that had betrayed Tony’s trust in hopes of appeasing another. Now that he was calm he couldn’t see Barnes actively trying to ruin his new relationship with Tony. He remembers how nervous the man was when he first asked to speak with Tony. How happy Barnes had been that Tony took to him so quickly. Barnes was still in the wrong to him, but his new perspective didn’t have him wanting to keep James from Tony.

 

“I told him to stay away from Tony. I just jumped to the conclusion he was another person trying to hurt Tony. I didn’t give him a chance to explain.”

 

“Aye, don’t feel guilty my friend. You defended Tony when you thought necessary; it shows you care for our little. James was still wrong, you owe James no necessary apology, but if it eases your conscious do so.”

 

“I—I thanks, Thor. I’ll think about it.”

 

“No thanks required my friend.”

* * *

 

Loki sits in the sandbox watching as Thor’s “little,” he calls him, races off to the sandbox. Not wanting to be noticed, he waits until his brother, and the hulk thing leaves. As much as he hates to admit it, their hulk still gives him quite a scare.

Loki was only here to see the little that had caused such joy in Thor in recent months in person.

Thor had caught Loki’s interest when he came to Asgard explaining he would be bringing his little to their realm. Loki had no idea what a “little” was, even when Thor explained it hadn’t made much sense. On Midgard there were adults with the minds of children, it wasn’t very fathomable. He decided to see this “little” for himself.

He disguised himself and coined the name, Logan, as his alias. Loki was deciding whether he should approach the man or not. His content is watching from a distance, but Loki wants to interact with the man. He has disguised himself as a child as well, but he had not a clue on how to act like one.

The children and littles around him annoy him, and the sandbox he’s sitting in is itchy. Loki’s almost ready to call Heimdall and return home, but he’s come to observe, and that’s what he intends to do.

Anthony or Tony Thor calls him, is practically glowing as he goes from the swings to the slides than to mingling with other littles. Loki wonders if Thor takes the man out the tower at all with the way he’s acting.

Surprisingly Loki can find no resemblance to the man he pushed out a window to the man he sees now. The one from before was smooth and cocky, sure of himself. The Anthony in front of him is giggly, childlike, and seems to ooze childish innocence. Loki finds it fascinating that in this— little— state, he’s an entirely different person.

He’s content with watching until he accidentally makes eye contact with the Anthony. He looks away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. But immediately he can see Anthony making his way towards him, doing a combination of skipping and running. He’s got a kind smile on his face as he nears Loki.

 

“Hi! I’m Tony!” The man says when once he’s close enough, he steps in the sandbox and plops right down next to Loki. Surprised by his actions Loki stares blankly at Tony. He never expected the man to actually make contact with him.

 

“Why are you here?” Loki asks. Tony’s eyebrows furrow, apparently not expecting the response. Loki doesn’t mean to be rude; he’s just truly curious as to why the man chooses to speak to him. There’s no shortage of other littles running around the park.

 

“Oh, uhm, you just look lonely over here is’all. Uncle Bruce and daddy say if someone looks lonely you should talk to them, so they're not lonely anymore.” Tony explains. “So, uhm, what’s your name?” Tony asks suddenly nervous.

 

Loki frowns slightly; he hadn’t meant to make the man nervous. He regrets choosing his disguise as a child, he has no idea how to act like the ones around him. “I’m Logan.” He says gently; he tries smiling at Tony hoping to ease the man's nervousness.

 

It works perfectly as Tony returns his enthusiasm, “do you want to make sand figures with me? It’s really fun!” Tony pulls out the stencils on the side of the sandbox and spreads them out.

 

“What’s that?” Loki asks curiously.

 

“They’re stencils they can make shapes in the sand, here take this one.” He says handing Loki stencils. “I’ll make flowers, and you can make butterflies!”

 

Loki watches as Tony slides the stencil into the sand and holds it there, before pulling it back out. “See!” Tony says, proudly showing his flower. It’s slightly misshapen, but Loki gets the point if it. To be honest, the game is rudimentary and childish is his opinion, but the excitement Tony oozes is contagious, and Loki can’t help but grab a stencil and try one out himself.

 

On his first try the butterfly falls apart immediately, he grumbles in irritation.

 

“You have to hold it in the sand and like uhm pat it so it sticks together.” Loki follows his instructions correctly, but once again it falls apart.

 

Tony giggles at Loki frustration, “your not very good at this. It’s okay though Daddy says just because your not good at one thing doesn’t mean your not good at other stuff!” Tony says reassuringly.

 

Though that won’t do to Loki, he prides himself on being the best at everything he does, determined he takes the stencil and sets it in the sand. He mushes the sand as hard as he can to make it stick. Though instead of taking the sand out the stencil, he uses his magic to bring the sand made butterfly to life, it’s a natural task that requires minimal magic, but the reaction he gets from the other little makes it worth it.

“Wow! How’d you do that?” Tony asks, his eyes wide as saucers.

“Magic,” Loki replies plainly.

Loki looks at Tony with mild curiosity. The little, as Thor calls him is staring at Loki with awe, Loki wants to say it’s slightly pitiful that such a small thing could cause such excitement, but he doesn’t. It’s nice that someone appreciates his magic.

“Here, take it,” Loki says stiffly; he gently sets the butterfly into Tony’s hands. Tony strokes the butterfly carefully, making sure to injure it in any way. It’s still so strange to see the man who once stood behind a bar so cocky and arrogant now the equivalent of a toddler.

“Where’s your daddy and mommy? If he meets my daddy, you can come over and play with me sometime!” Tony says excitedly; he likes his new friend. Plus he can do magic!

Loki looks at him as if he’s grown a third head, he just met the man, and he was already offering him over to his home, it was— different. He never had someone ask him over to “play.” Not even when he was a child in Asgard. Put here Tony was offering, though Loki reminded himself Tony would never make such an offer if he knew who he was.

Loki’s flattered by the invitation, but he has to decline. Loki has seen enough, the man or little intrigues him; he now looks forward to Anthony’s upcoming stay on Asgard. “Okay. Fetch Th- your father, and we shall set up a date.” Loki says convincingly. He decides once the little is out of sight he’ll disappear from the park.

Tony smiles brightly and sets the butterfly on the ground. “Be right back Logan!” Loki lets the man get a good distance away before he calls Heimdall. Seconds later he’s standing in Asgard by the Bifrost.

“Did you enjoy your stay Loki?” Heimdall asks knowingly.

Loki gives him a small smile while walking away, “it was most interesting, very interesting.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Daddy his name was Logan! He was right here! He disappeared!” Tony was all but shouting in Thor and Bruce’s ear the whole car ride home, alternating between Thor’s lap and peeking out the window. “Maybe he had to leave little one, you’ll see him again,” Thor says pulling Tony into his lap.

“I guess, but he was so cool Daddy. Hey Uncle Bruce, are you okay now?” Tony asks switching between subjects, Thor sees Bruce relax in his seat. “I’m fine bud, are you ready for the movie sweetheart?” Asks as they pull into the driveway, stepping out of the car and entering the Tower.

“Yes! You gonna build the fort Uncle Bruce?” Tony asks excitedly.

“Of course sweetheart, Thor go on ahead and get him ready,” Bruce says as they enter the kitchen.

Thor takes Tony up the stairs to the nursery running into Barnes along the way. “Ay, James!” Thor says loudly.

“I’d just like to talk is all,” Thor says as he sees Bucky wanting to make a run for it.

Bucky could feel himself going tense all over. He had an apology planned for Tony and his caregivers but he wasn’t ready to give it now. He was still processing everything Sam had told him. The way Sam described it he had majorly screwed up, he expected Thor to be furious at him but instead, the man still had that soft smile on his face.

“Will you be attending the movie with us tonight James?”

“I’m still invited?” He blurts out confused.

“Of course, Tony did not change his mind did you sváss.”

“You gonna come right Bucky? It’s okay to come because I forgive you.” Tony’s says smiling at him. Bucky all but cringes, Tony shouldn’t be forgiving him so easily, not when he betrayed his trust like he did. Good intentions or not, he knows what he did was wrong. But to hear Tony say he forgives him lifts an entire weight off his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll come,” Bucky says trying to smile back but it probably comes across as a grimace. If it’s forgiveness Tony and Thor are offering he’ll take it.

“Thor I’m sorry to interrupt you but Miss. Maximoff would like to speak with you concerning the movie.”

“Do you mind changing him for me, James?” Thor asks shifting Tony around, Tony reaches for Barnes happy to go in his arms. Bucky awkwardly holds him, still not sure if it’s okay.

“I will see you at the movie,” Thor says before disappearing down the hallway.

“Bucky?” Tony says once they start walking down the hall.

“Yeah bud,” Bucky says adjusting him to a more comfortable position.

“I really do forgive you,” Tony says laying his head on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“You already know I’m not welcomed anywhere near him, so why ask,” Clint says annoyed. Clint was pretty sure Thor was physically restraining himself from assaulting him every time he sees him.

“True.” Natasha says, “but if your conversation with Laura is anything to go by you’d like to change that.” She finishes impassively. Clint cooks his head to the side. He should have known Natasha had overheard his conversation with Laura. After that bomb Barnes had dropped on him he needed someone to talk to. He didn’t like to admit when he was wrong but this time he had too.

He had told Laura everything, from start to finish, she had told him some mistakes couldn’t be fixed, and to simply keep his distance. But Barnes of all people had repaired his relationship with Tony it made no since he couldn’t either.

While Clint did want to fix his relationship with Tony, but it made no sense for Natasha to help him with it. The cold shoulders here and there he had been receiving from her was because of his past actions with Tony.

“One minute you're chewing me out over him, the next your trying to help me make amends. Why?”

Natasha chuckles humorlessly, “I’m not trying to help you, Clint, I’m trying to help Tony. You making amends makes Tony more comfortable in his own home, plus takes away his fear of you. Those two things just so happen to benefit you as well.”

Clint narrows his eyes at her, he doesn’t like how he isn’t her number one anymore. They use to be as thick as thieves, inseparable. Now they were in some type of semi-antagonistic relationship. All over this “Civil War.” He was partial over blaming Tony for everything, their relationship was fractured over their own decisions.

“Is this how it’s gonna be Nat. I’m trying.”

“First of all, one Skype call and a conversation with James means nothing.”

“How’d you-”

“Don’t interrupt.” She says sharply. “Show me you're trying to change and I’ll believe you. This movie night is a good start.”

“So my relationship with you depends on my relationship with Stark. I said I forgive him and stuff.” Clint says obtusely. Natasha narrows her eyes at him threateningly.

“I’m not blaming Stark, geesh you can stop the death glare. It’s just a question.” Clint adds hastily.

“Short and simple answer is yes. I love Tony and I won’t associate with those who hurt him.” Natasha pauses for a moment before adding, “you use to feel the same way, we all did.”

Natasha watches as Clint awkwardly shifts from side to side before she allows him mercy leads him out the bedroom. “Where we going?”

“Asking Bruce and Thor if you can join, you didn’t just think you were going to pop in did you?”

They find Bruce on the Avengers floor laying out a pallet and a makeshift fort. Most likely for him and Tony to lay under. Once before it was Clint making forts for him and Tony to watch movies under.

Bruce smiles at Natasha when she enters the room but goes green around the edges when he spots Clint behind her. “Natasha. Clint.” He says cordially towards them, he’s perfectly fine with Natasha, it’s Clint that still puts him on edge. “Will you be joining us for movie night?” Bruce asks, purposely ignoring Clint for Natasha.

“Of course, Clint would like to join if that’s alright.”

“No,” Bruce says immediately. Clint looks surprised while Natasha isn’t exactly fazed, she expected it honestly. “Why does Wanda get to come but not me?” Clint blurts out. Natasha really wishes the man had an off switch at times.

“Last I checked Wanda didn’t physically assault my little in his own home. Not only that Jarvis can vouch for Wanda’s change of heart. You? Not so much.” Bruce says shortly. Did Clint really not understand why he wasn’t wanted here. Plus Tony was still afraid of Clint, he wasn’t going to put Tony in any type of uncomfortable position.

“I’m trying Bruce, I was just angry, I’m trying to get past that.”

“It doesn’t matter what you're trying to get past, Tony’s still afraid of you. I mean the shit you’ve said, you don’t just get past that overnight.” Bruce says shaking his head, Clint had been so cruel in the past few months since their return. Bruce really couldn’t believe any change of heart.

“I know what happened in Siberia, the truth. Barnes told me.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow, “alright how does that-”

“I thought Stark went there to take Steve and Barnes to prison like us, I didn’t know he went over there to help.” Clint interrupts but Bruce still doesn’t look convinced. “I thought he turned his back on us, he didn’t.”

Bruce sighs and shakes his head, “well I’m glad you know the truth, but that doesn’t erase everything that’s happened. The answer is still no. When Tony’s not so afraid of you maybe.” Bruce watches as Clint clenches his fists, nods and walks away leaving him and Natasha.

They stand in silence for a few minutes before Bruce breaks it, “has he really changed Natasha?”

“No, but he’s getting there.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s about ten minutes later when Bucky joins Natasha, Bruce, and Steve in the living room. He hands Tony to Bruce and Tony scrambles into the makeshift fort Bruce has built.

“Are we good?” Bucky asks Bruce.

“Yeah were good.” Bruce starts the movie the movie and a few minutes later Thor comes in along with Wanda, each taking their seat on the opposite sides of the couch. At that moment Bucky understands how the team must have been before the war. It’s a companionable silence and peace that Bucky would never let go.   

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, feedback is always honored and welcomed.


End file.
